Adventures of the Pirate Princess
by XFangHeartX
Summary: My fan-sequel to One Piece, starring Luffy and Nami's daughter, Monkey D. Belle! Read and review, and no flames or hate, please.
1. Romance Dawn: A New Beginning

One Piece: Adventures of the Pirate Princess

Romance Dawn: A New Beginning

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Blizzard, Monkey D. Belle, Roronoa Hanako © Me

* * *

Summary- 5 years after he had begun his reign as King of the Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy and his beloved wife, Nami, have a child together; a daughter named Monkey D. Bellemere, or "Belle" for short. Several years after she's born, Belle grows up on the stories of her father's adventures, and dreams of becoming a great pirate like him, one day, or maybe even greater. She may get her wish when an accident changes her life forever.

* * *

_Many years ago, a man named Gol D. Roger attained wealth, fame, and power, and earned the title of "King of the Pirates". Before his execution, this legendary man sent countless men to the seas._

"_You want my treasure? You can have it! I left everything I gathered together in one place. Now you just have to find it."_

_With that, the Great Pirate Era had begun, and many went out to search for the legendary treasure: the One Piece._

_Several years later, Monkey D. Luffy, a boy who obtained powers from the Gum-Gum Devil Fruit set out to sea in order to gather himself a pirate crew and become the next King of the Pirates._

_Roronoa Zoro, the swordsman who uses Three-Sword Style._

_Nami, a talented thief and navigator whom Luffy had fallen in love with._

_Usopp, a liar, marksman, and the proud son of a great pirate._

_Sanji, the rather perverted chef with very powerful legs._

_Tony-Tony Chopper, a blue-nosed, transforming reindeer and doctor._

_Nico Robin, the historian who ate the Flower-Flower Fruit._

_Franky, the cyborg shipwright._

_Blizzard, a white wolf-dog who became Luffy's most loyal friend._

_Brook, a musical skeleton._

_These individuals joined Luffy and became the Straw Hat Pirates._

_The crew faces many struggles, including getting separated from each other._

_Two years afterward, after undergoing extensive training, they reunite and continued their journey in the New World, where Raftel, the last island in the Grand Line, was said to hold One Piece._

_Upon getting there, the Straw Hats did indeed find the One Piece…and it was breathtaking._

_Of course…they would have to fight for it._

_One of the Four Emperors, Marshall D. Teach, A.K.A Blackbeard, and his crew came to the island, and threatened Luffy and his friends to give up One Piece to him or lose their lives._

_Luffy, having come too far, refuses and engages Blackbeard in single combat. In spite of Blackbeard's Darkness-Darkness Fruit powers, combined with various other Devil Fruit abilities that he had stolen, Luffy manages to claim victory only by a hair._

_However, he was not out of the woods, just yet._

_Akainu, who had been promoted to Fleet Admiral, comes to Raftel and orders the immediate execution of the Straw Hats._

_Despite their exhaustion, the Straw Hats continue to fight, and Luffy, out of vengeance for his late older brother, Portgas D. Ace, whom Akainu had killed, kills Akainu himself, thus ending his threatening existence._

_5 days later, Luffy awakens from a coma and finds not just his crew waiting for him…but his childhood hero, "Red-Haired" Shanks, there, as well._

_As they had promised, Luffy returns Shanks's hat to him, but Shanks gives it back to Luffy, claiming that it was his hat, now. Since Luffy had grown attached to it, Shanks told him to keep it, and consider it as the "crown" of the King of the Pirates._

_And so, with that, Luffy kept his hat and began his reign._

XXX

Blue Whale Island.

A popular tourist spot in the Grand Line where, as the name implies, blue whales often come to spawn. The locals making a killing off of blue whale merchandise, such as blue whale plush toys and ornaments. People often go out to the coast to do some whale watching.

However, all was not well on Blue Whale Island.

"PIRATES~! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES~!"

Yes. A merciless band of pirates had docked their ship here on this island and were starting to lay siege to it.

Innocent women and children were under threat.

Kiosks, shops, and stands were being raided.

Panicked screams filled the air.

"MYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed the pirate captain, a man of at least 40 years with a big, bushy maroon beard. "That's right, boys! Trash everything! Take whatever you can get and kill anyone who dares to stand in the way! MYAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

He then turned to a woman and a young girl, about 4 years old. The woman had a long gash going down her arm, an injury caused by the captain's cutlass.

"Well, well, my dears," the pirate captain said with a sick grin. "What to do with you two?" He put on a face like he was thinking.

"Whatever you want," said the woman, "just take it. Take my money. Take whatever you want, take my life if you have to! Just please, leave my daughter alone!

"Momma!" the girl whimpered as frightened tears spilled from her eyes.

"Oh, don't worry about your little girl, miss," said the pirate captain as he licked the blade of his cutlass. "I'll make sure that the little runt suffers just as quick a death as yours!"

The mother held her child close, prepared to take the full brunt of the attack, when suddenly…

"What in the name of Heaven and Hell is going on, here?"

The pirates looked up and saw 7 figures.

A skeleton with an afro.

A man that had huge, hulking arms that didn't appear to be human. He had a somewhat buzz-cut-type hairstyle, wearing a tropical shirt and a pair of Speedos.

A woman with long, raven locks wearing a green blouse with a floral pattern and a lavender sarong.

A blond man with a curly eyebrow wearing a black suit and smoking a cigarette.

A man with a long nose and long, curly black hair, armed with what looked like a black slingshot in the shape of a stag beetle's pinchers.

A man with green hair and a scar over his left eye, carrying three katana on his haramaki sash.

Lastly, a man with neck-length raven hair, a navy blue captain's coat dangling from his shoulders with the sleeves empty, and upon his head, a tattered old straw hat with a red band around the bowl.

"And just who the hell are you?" questioned the pirate captain.

The man with the straw hat said nothing. He just silently walked up to the captain, eyes concealed underneath the rim of his headwear. As he got within about a couple of feet in front of him, he stopped.

"What do you think you and your bastard friends are doing on MY island?" he asked.

"YOUR island?" the pirate captain repeated questioningly before he smirked. "How funny! Boys! Laugh with me!"

The pirates soon burst into laughter.

"What makes you so sure this place is yours?" asked the captain.

"Why don't you take a look at the flag, moron?" in the green-haired man, pointing one of his swords to the welcome sign that had been erected.

The pirate captain looked to where the man was pointing, but when he did, he soon wished that he didn't.

The flag was a Jolly Roger, the symbol of a pirate's faith and conviction…with a straw hat and crown over it.

It was then that the pirates began to put two-and-two together when they looked back to the one wearing the straw hat.

The man simply grinned.

"IT'S 'PIRATE KING' LUFFY~!" the pirates cried.

Indeed it is.

Monkey D. Luffy had certainly grown in the past five years. His hair had grown longer, and he had also grown some facial hair. Also, he had gotten more muscular during this time. He was now more mature than he used to be.

He now has a bounty of 950,000,000 Berries and has 100 islands in his protective custody, one of which is this one, and he only offered his services if the people paid with meat and drinks.

**WROING!** Luffy's arm started to stretch behind him.

"Gum-Gum…PISTOL!"

**BAM!** Luffy fist connected with the pirate captain's jaw, making a powerful punch that sent him flying far away.

"CAPTAIN!" the pirates cried.

Luffy chuckled as he put a hand on his right arm.

"I still got it!" he said, proudly.

The pirates quivered. They had only heard of Luffy's exploits and his monstrous strength, but they didn't really believe in them…until today, of course.

Suddenly, the other figures that had followed Luffy surrounded the pirates.

Roronoa Zoro, now 26 years old, had become the world's greatest swordsman after finally defeating Dracule Mihawk, his former mentor. His hair had become a bit darker, and he still had that physique that his wife, Nico Robin, had fallen in love with. Unfortunately, Zoro still lacks when it comes to sense of direction.

"Okay, look," said Zoro. "Since you know who we are and since this will be so painfully easy, why don't you just do us a favor and haul your asses outta here?"

"That's right," agreed Usopp, his arms crossed over his chest.

Usopp had gained some more muscle over the past five years. Not just that, but he finally left behind his cowardly nature and had become a true brave warrior of the sea. His sniping skills have been made known far and wide.

His father, Yasopp, had never been prouder.

"Another thing," Sanji added as he took a drag of his cigarette. "Don't let us catch you here, again, especially when you're harassing the beautiful ladies of this island."

Sanji had definitely grown, as well. His physique was now a bit more muscular, and he had grown a full beard on his chin. His hair had been pulled back, revealing both of his swirl-y eyebrows. A year after Luffy became King of the Pirates, Sanji had finally found the true All Blue and has made delicious dishes with the fish that he had caught, ever since.

Now if only he still wasn't such a pervert.

"Also," Nico Robin began, "if you could, bring whatever treasure you've got to us…unless you're willing to throw your lives away to the hands of the Straw Hat Pirates." She chuckled.

Aside from her wardrobe, length of her hair, and her age, Robin hadn't really changed, very much. She had married Zoro after the Straw Hats found the One Piece and she had found the True History. However, she had decided to keep it secret, at least for now, anyway.

"OW!" Franky cried, striking his usual pose. "You guys must be SUPER crazy if you tried to challenge us!"

Franky also hadn't changed much, either. He was still the same rather eccentric cyborg shipwright who was proud to know that the ship he had built had withstood the seas of the Grand Line and had traveled all the way around the world.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!" Brook chortled. "Perhaps you'd like to hear a song before you go?"

Brook certainly hadn't changed, very much. He was still the same old music-loving skeleton of the Straw Hat crew who would always ask a young woman if he could have a peek at her panties.

He still got the same result: a kick to the skull.

The pirates stared at Luffy, eyes bugged and legs shaking. Some of them even looked like they were going to faint, right then and there.

Luffy raised his head up, a killer glare in his eyes, and the pirates felt a strange energy emit from him.

All of a sudden, **FWUMP! THUD! THWUD!** The pirates fell to the ground, unconscious, mouths foaming. However, the townsfolk didn't react.

They had seen this many times before.

"Throw them onto their ship and collect their treasure," Luffy ordered his crew.

"Right," the rest of the Straw Hats replied before they walked off.

XXX

A moment later, Luffy was receiving his payment for his services: a cartful of least 3 tons of meat and fine wine.

"As promised," said the mayor of Blue Whale Island, "here is your payment, Mister Luffy."

"Very nice," Luffy said.

"We also threw in some money," said the mayor. "10,000,000 Berries!"

"Good," said Luffy. "The missus will enjoy that."

"Hey, Luffy!" Zoro called.

Luffy looked over and saw his crew approach him.

"Bad news," said Zoro. "It turns out those pirates are flat broke. They don't have a Berry to their name!"

"It's okay, Zoro," said Luffy. "The townsfolk decided to give us some money. Even so, we're pretty much rich enough, already."

Franky grabbed the cart and started to pull it to the ship with just one hand.

"We'll be going now," said Luffy. "If you need us, you just call, but remember to have the right payment."

"Of course," said the mayor. "Thanks again for your help, Mister Luffy!"

"Just 'Luffy' is fine," Luffy corrected before he turned to follow his crew back to the ship.

However, as he was walking away, he suddenly felt a tug at his pants. Luffy looked down and saw the little girl whose mother was trying to protect her from the pirates. In her hand was a tiny flower.

"Thank you, Mister Pirate King," the girl said before she held up the flower to Luffy, an innocent smile on her face.

Luffy knelt down, took the flower in his hand, and said, "Anytime."

With that, he turned and left.

"You're starting to be quite popular with the children," said a smiling Robin, "huh, Captain?"

Luffy just chuckled in his throat.

XXX

"We're back~!"

The _Thousand Sunny_. The Straw Hats' ship…and their home.

This pirate ship had been through quite a lot, but she was still as strong and sturdy as ever. She had to be, due to the precious cargo that she was currently holding.

Luffy and the others soon boarded the ship, and the moment they did, they were soon greeted by a long, eerie howl. _**ARROOOOOOOOO~!**_

"Uh-oh," Luffy muttered as he saw a white wolf-like dog the size of a horse charging at him with his tongue lulling out of his mouth. "Blizzard…wait."

Yes, it was Blizzard, Luffy's loyal wolf-dog, now 10 years old, and yet he still had the energy of a puppy.

"Blizzard, wait!" Luffy cried. "Sit! Heel! STAY!"

**THUD!** Luffy was suddenly tackled onto the deck and his face soon came under attack from Blizzard's slobbery doggy kisses.

"Blizzard!" Luffy laughed. "Blizzard, stop! Ha-ha-ha-ha! Good boy! Okay, down! Down! Off!"

Blizzard backed away from his master, wagging his tail happily.

"Heh-heh," Luffy chuckled as he got up and wiped his face. "You been a good boy, Blizzard?"

**WOOF!** Blizzard barked.

Luffy laughed as he pet his best friend on the head.

"Mom! Dad! Uncle Luffy! Everybody!"

A boy, about 5 years old, came running from the upper deck, jumped up, and threw his arms around Zoro's neck. He looked like a smaller, younger version of him, complete with green hair. The only difference was that his skin was slightly darker, he had blue eyes, a shirt with the kanji for "flower" on it, blue pants that were torn at the ankles, and a pair of sandals. Strapped to his waist was a kodachi.

"Hey, there, Hanako," Zoro said as he hugged his son.

"Have you been good, like we asked?" Robin asked.

"Yes, Mom!" Hanako answered.

Roronoa Hanako, the son of Zoro and Robin. He had been conceived 3 weeks before the Straw Hats reached Raftel and was born nine months later. Zoro wasn't really going to name his son the name he had been given, but Robin insisted upon it, saying that she had always wanted to name her child "Hanako", regardless of the gender. Zoro reluctantly agreed, but he gave the boy his surname so as to make it sound stronger.

"Hey, Hanako!" Luffy said as he ruffled the boy's green hair. "Where's your Aunt Nami?"

"She's with Uncle Chopper," said Hanako. "She's been waiting for you, Uncle Luffy."

"Then I guess I can't keep her waiting anymore," Luffy said before he headed up the stairs, walking through the kitchen (grabbing himself an apple as he did), and entered the sick bay.

There, he saw his doctor, Tony-Tony Chopper, sitting in his swivel chair, holding the trumpet of a stethoscope to an orange-haired woman's bulging stomach.

Aside from his outfit, which consisted of a white coat and dark blue pants, Chopper hadn't really changed at all. However, he was no longer as gullible as he used to be. Two years ago, he had become a great doctor and had found the cure to every disease in the world.

"Oh, Luffy!" Chopper said as he finally noticed his captain. "Welcome back!"

Luffy smiled at Chopper before he went over to his current patient and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Good to see you, babe," Luffy said.

"You, too," Nami said back.

Nami was now 26 years old. She had since married Luffy after he became King of the Pirates, thus making her his beloved Queen. She had finally completed her map of the entire world, with Luffy's help, of course.

Now, she is enjoying life with her devoted husband and is happily awaiting the birth of their first child.

"So how's the kid doing?" Luffy asked he put a gentle hand on his wife's abdomen.

"Doing good," Nami answered him, putting her hand to her belly. "It's been kicking an awful lot, though."

"The baby's certainly going to be a lot more active," Chopper explained, "especially since it's been nine months, but I'll give Nami one more week, just to be on the safe side."

"Aww," Luffy whined. "Do I have to wait? I really wanna see my child, Chopper!"

"We can't really argue with Chopper, Luffy," Nami said. "He knows what's best for us when it comes to our health."

"Yeah, but still…" Luffy muttered with lips pursed.

"Oh, don't mope, hon," said Nami as she stood up and put her hands on his shoulders. "You know the wait will be worth it, right?"

Luffy looked to Nami and smiled.

"Yeah," he said. "It will."

Chopper smiled at the couple. Seeing them happy always made him happy, too.

"C'mon," Luffy said as he took Nami's hand. "I got some money, along with my usual payment."

"Really?" Nami asked. "How much?"

"10,000,000 Berries."

"Huh. I thought you'd get more than that, but I appreciate it, either way."

XXX

It was 3 o'clock in the morning, but it was still very dark out.

Everyone on the _Thousand Sunny_ was sound asleep.

"Was" being the key word, here.

"GET UP! HURRY! EVERYBODY, GET THE HELL UP!"

"Dammit, Luffy, it's three in the freaking morning! What is it?!"

"And why the hell are you in your underwear?!"

"Nami's water just broke! She's going into labor!"

"W-what? Now?! But she's not due for another week!"

"HELP HER, DAMMIT!"

Nami is sitting in hers and Luffy's bed in the master bedroom, panting like crazy and clutching the sheets. She is in a great deal of pain, and all she can do is let out these ear-piercing, agonized screams.

"LUFFY, GET CHOPPER THE HELL IN HERE, ALREADY!" she yelled. "OH, MY GOD~!"

Outside, as Chopper neared the bedroom, he turned to the others.

"Sanji! Go boil some water!" the reindeer ordered.

Sanji nodded before he ran to the kitchen.

"Usopp! We need clean, warm towels!"

"Got it!" Usopp said before he ran to the bathhouse.

"Robin, do you think you could help me?" Chopper asked.

"I have done some nursing in my travels," the archeologist answered.

"Good!" Chopper said. "I'll need one of your clones!"

Robin nodded before she crossed her arms.

"Cuerpo Fleur…"

Beside Robin, another Robin appeared.

"Good," said Chopper. "Let's get to work!"

Luffy, meanwhile, was overcome with a case of the jitters. His wife is giving birth to his first child, and what was he doing? Shaking like a leaf!

Luckily, Zoro is there to calm his captain's nerves.

"Hey, calm down, Luffy," said Zoro. "Everything's gonna be fine. You saw what happened when Chopper helped Robin give birth to Hanako. Everything went without a hitch! Nami's in good hands…err…hooves."

"Y…you're right, Zoro," Luffy said. "It's just…it's my first kid, and I just wanna make sure that nothing goes wrong!"

"Hey, I understand," Zoro said. "How do you think I felt when Hanako was born? Even I was panicking! Now, c'mon, let's get you dressed."

Luffy nodded before Zoro took him to get dressed.

XXX

It has been 5 hours since Nami had gone into labor.

The crew had gathered inside the galley, except for Robin, who is still helping Chopper with helping Nami give birth. For the passed 5 hours, they've been hearing nothing but Chopper's cries of "Push, Nami! Push harder!", and Nami's screams of agony.

Luffy, now fully dressed, sat at the table, bouncing his leg up and down on the floor. He looked exhausted, but he couldn't rest knowing his wife was in such excruciating pain.

Hanako, innocent as can be, looked up to his father, who, on the inside, was just as nervous and exhausted as everyone else, only he didn't show it.

"Dad?" he asked. "Aunt Nami's gonna be okay, right? I mean…she's been screaming for hours."

Zoro gently patted Hanako's head.

"Don't worry, son," he said. "Aunt Nami will be just fine. You'll see."

**Clink!** Sanji placed a hot cup of decaf coffee on the table in front of Luffy.

"Here, Luffy," he said. "Maybe some coffee will help calm you down."

Luffy took the cup into his hands, but because he was just so nervous, his hands started to shake, causing the coffee to spill onto the table.

**FSSSS!** The hot coffee spilled onto Luffy's fingers, causing him to drop the cup on the floor. **SMASH!**

"Oh, crap!" Luffy cursed. "Sanji, I'm sorry! I'm just…I'm just so nervous, and-"

"Luffy, it's okay," Sanji said. "I understand."

"Yeah, it's your first child," Usopp added as he put a hand on his captain's shoulder. "We don't blame you for feeling nervous."

"But hey, Straw Hat," Franky said, "everything's gonna be fine! You'll see!"

"You guys really think so?" Luffy asked.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho!" Brook chortled. "Think? Why, we know, Mister Luffy! Miss Nami is a strong woman, indeed! We have faith in her and this child!"

Blizzard laid his head in Luffy's lap, whimpering.

Luffy smiled and scratched the wolf-dog's ears.

"Thanks, you guys," he said. "Seriously, I don't know what I'd do without you all."

The guys smiled.

Suddenly, they looked up at the sound of the door opening. It was Robin, who entered with a seemingly empty expression.

"Mom?" Hanako questioned. "Is everything okay?"

"What's up, Robin?" Zoro asked.

Worried by Robin's entrance, Luffy got up from his seat and approached the historian, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Robin," he said. "H-how is she? Is Nami okay?!"

"Luffy, relax," Robin said. "Nami's just fine."

She then smiled.

"The baby's doing just fine, too."

Luffy went slack-jawed and wide-eyed. Slowly, his hands slipped off of Robin's shoulders.

It felt like all of time had frozen.

"You're not gonna faint like moss-head did, right Luffy?" Sanji inquired.

"Hey!" Zoro snapped.

Robin just chuckled, as did Hanako.

"Hey, Luffy," said Usopp. "Aren't you gonna go see Nami?"

"I can't move," Luffy answered.

Zoro chuckled before he walked up to his captain and put one of his arms around his shoulders.

"C'mon, captain," he said. "I gotcha."

With that, Luffy and Zoro walk to the master bedroom, and Hanako soon followed after them.

XXX

Nami lies in her bed, exhausted, a tired smile on her face. There are traces of tears going down her cheeks, and the bulge in her stomach had finally disappeared. Chopper handed the tired woman a crying bundle of sheets, which she cradled affectionately.

"Here you go, Nami," the little reindeer said.

"Oh, Chopper," Nami said.

The door opened, and Luffy walked in.

"Congratulations, Luffy," Chopper said with smile. "It's a beautiful little girl."

Luffy was speechless. He had to sit down, so he chose to sit on the bed. He looked to Nami, as if asking for permission, and she nodded. Gently, she handed the bundle to her King, who tenderly took it into his arms and cradled it.

Inside the bundle…there is a precious infant girl. She has a small tuft of black hair growing from her round head. She sleepily opens her eyes, revealing them to be a tawny brown, just like her mother's.

Luffy felt his heart melt and his eyes begin to well up with proud tears.

He just couldn't believe that this little girl…is his newborn daughter.

"Oh, Luffy," Nami said as she gently rubbed her finger against her child's cheek. "Isn't she the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?"

"Just like her mother," Luffy said as he kissed the baby's cheek. "I've never felt so proud."

Nami smiled, happily.

"My little Pirate Princess," Luffy mused. "Monkey D. Belle."

"Belle?" Nami repeated.

"Well, think about it," said Luffy. "Your mother's name was Bellemere, right? Belle is 'Bellemere' for short."

Nami's eyes widened, and she went teary-eyed once more. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Luffy wanted to name their daughter after her late foster mother.

"Oh…oh, Luffy…!"

Nami pulled her husband and her baby into her arms, sobbing happily. Luffy just laughed, and so did baby Belle.

That's when Hanako entered.

The green-haired boy stared at the raven-haired infant in Luffy's arms, then up at Luffy, as if he was asking for permission, as well.

Luffy smiled.

"Would you like to hold Belle, Hanako?" he asked.

"Belle?" Hanako repeated.

"That's right," Nami said. "That's her name."

"Well…can I hold her?" Hanako asked.

"Of course," Nami answered. "Just be very gentle."

Hanako carefully took little Belle into his arms and cradled her. Belle looked up at the 5-year-old boy, and then, she began to giggle. Hanako couldn't help but chuckle, himself.

"Hi, Belle," he greeted her as he gave the newborn his hand to hold. "I'm Roronoa Hanako. It's nice to meet you."

Belle cooed and gurgled as she held Hanako's hand, and then let out a yawn.

"It looks like someone has the right idea," said Nami before she took Belle back into her arms.

As Belle fell asleep with her head against her mother's bosom, Luffy and Nami followed her lead, but not before the former mentally made this vow.

_I promise you, Belle…Daddy will protect you, no matter what happens. I'll keep you hidden away from the World Government for as long as it takes. I don't want you to be branded a criminal simply for being born…not like how your Uncle Ace was._

_**~7 years later~**_

"Man the helms, crew! Unfurl the sails, first mate Hanako!"

"Aye-aye, Captain Belle!"

Aboard the _Mini Merry II_, two young kids are playing pirates.

Roronoa Hanako, now 12 years old, stood behind the boat's steering wheel. He has grown taller, wearing a red shirt with a golden yellow dragon printed on the front and a pair of blue denim shorts with his kodachi strapped to his waist.

Behind him stands a little girl, her arms crossed and a look of authority on her face. She wears a purple shirt with a grass-green skirt, and for some reason, she is garbed in a buccaneer's coat which is MUCH too big for her. Also, she is barefooted.

Monkey D. Bellemere, or "Belle" for short, is now a beautiful, bright, free-spirited 7-year-old girl. She had inherited her father's big appetite, mostly for strawberries. She also loved all sorts of animals, even spiders (much to her mother's chagrin). Also, she had inherited her father's love of adventure, the sea, and just being a pirate.

"Captain!" Hanako shouted. "It's an enemy attack!"

In the water that surrounded the _Mini Merry_, there was…a little toy boat that was designed to look like a pirate ship.

"Fire the cannons!" Belle shouted.

"Aye-aye!" Hanako said as he pretended to load a toy cannon, which squirted water at the toy boat, so much so, that it caused it to capsize.

"Enemy ship neutralized, Captain!" he said.

"Good work!" Belle praised. "Chalk up another for Belle and Hanako, the greatest pirates who ever sailed the seas!"

She made a chuckle that seemed relevant to another certain pirate captain.

"Okay, you kids!"

Belle and Hanako turned to see their mothers, Nami and Robin, standing in the doorway.

"Belle, it's time to give Daddy his coat back and for all little pirates to go to bed," Nami said with a grin.

"That goes for you, too, Hanako," Robin added.

"Aw, Mom~!" the kids groaned.

"Five more minutes!" Belle protested.

"Oh, no," Nami said as she went to pick up her little girl. "Bed. Now."

Belle was about to argue, but her tiredness betrayed her, for she let out this big yawn, making Nami chuckle.

Hanako climbed out of the _Mini Merry II_, letting out a yawn of his own.

"Your Mom's got a point, Belle," said Hanako. "I'm going to bed and you should do the same. It's late, anyway."

"Okay," Belle said with pursed lips and crossed arms, another trait she had inherited from her father.

With that, Nami carried Belle to her bedroom so she could put on her pajamas and get tucked into bed while Hanako followed his mother to do the same.

"Goodnight, Belle," Hanako called.

"Night, Hanako," Belle called back.

XXX

After getting her into her pajamas (a one-size-fits-all pair that looked like some yellow, rabbit-like creature with a lightning bolt tail and red cheek spots), having her brush her teeth and wash her face, Nami finally got her daughter into bed.

However, there was still one routine that had to be done before she could sleep.

"Mommy," Belle said as she was handed Wolfkins, her favorite white wolf plush.

"Yes, dear?" Nami asked.

"Tell me another story about Daddy."

Nami smiled. Ever since she was born, Belle had always been told stories about the Straw Hats' adventures before she and Hanako came into existence, but the ones she liked to hear the most were about Luffy.

"Okay, Belle," Nami said. "But if I do tell you a story, do you promise to go to sleep?"

Belle nodded in reply.

"Okay. Which one do you wanna hear, tonight?"

"Tell me the one where Daddy beat that mean Fishman, Arlong!"

"Again? I already told you that one at least 30 times!"

"I know, but that one's always the best!"

"Okay. So, while your Daddy was helping Uncle Sanji at the Baratie, Mommy stole the _Going Merry_ when he wasn't looking, but he sent your Uncle Usopp and Uncle Zoro after her."

"And don't forget Johnny and Yosaku!"

"Right. And Johnny and Yosaku. So, anyway…"

Outside, Luffy was leaning on his back near the door, arms crossed and a smile on his face as he listened to his wife regale his daughter about his past adventures. He then looked up into the starry night sky and sighed, a feeling of nostalgia coming over him.

Those days may have long passed, but Luffy would always remember them.

It was probably about several hours later that Nami had finished the story and that Belle had finally gotten tired enough to go to sleep.

"Goodnight, Belle," Nami said.

"Night, Mommy," Belle said.

Just as Nami got up and was about to leave the room…

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"…do you think I'll be a great pirate one day?"

Nami smiled sweetly and said, "I know you will, Princess."

"Maybe even greater than Daddy?"

"…maybe."

Belle smiled before she closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber, holding Wolfkins tightly as Nami turned off the lights and closed the door, preparing to head for bed, herself…until she bumped into Luffy.

"Oh!" she yelps.

"You just love speaking about the Glory Days, don't ya?" Luffy asked her with a smirk.

"Oh, hush, you," Nami said. "You know she won't go to sleep without a story."

Luffy simply shrugged and tucked his arms behind the back of his head.

"She always seems to like yours best, though," Nami commented. "You know, she does talk about becoming a pirate herself, someday."

Luffy chuckled as he put his arms on the railing.

"That's my girl," he said.

Suddenly, Luffy's smile sagged slightly downward, and he looked up toward the sky. He sighed, quietly, but Nami could tell, instantly, that something seemed to be troubling her beloved King, something that didn't happen very often.

She placed her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look at her.

"What's wrong, babe?" she asked him.

"You really can tell, can't you?" Luffy asked.

"Well, duh, I'm your wife, numbskull. I know everything. Now what's wrong?"

Luffy let out a dry laugh.

"I thought you knew everything," he teased.

Heaving another sigh, Luffy turned to Nami with his eyes closed.

"I have this feeling that…maybe being here on the _Sunny_ isn't really the proper place for Belle to grow up," he said.

Nami looked at him, confused.

"Are you saying that you think that Belle isn't safe here, anymore?" she asked.

"I dunno," Luffy answered. "I mean, sure, we've been doing a good job hiding the kids from the World Government and making sure that they don't get into any trouble every now and then, but…"

"I read you loud and clear, Luffy," Nami said as she held her husband's hand. "You're worried because…it's about what happened to Ace, right?"

"Nami, when Belle was born, I swore to myself that I would never let anything happen to her," Luffy said. "I mean, I'm her father, Nami. It's my job to protect her, no matter what!"

"I understand Luffy," Nami began, "but there's no need to feel so troubled, you know? You don't have to be on your guard with Belle, all the time. She's safe and that's all that matters, right?"

"…yeah. You're right, Nami. I just gotta stop worrying, that's all."

"That's the Luffy I know and love," said Nami before she gave her husband a peck on the cheek. "Now…are you coming to bed, or not?"

Luffy grinned before he followed his wife to their bedroom.

Still, the Pirate King couldn't help but feel a slight uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.

_**~The next day~**_

The wind is calm and the sea is beautiful. A picture perfect day for sailing the Grand Line.

On the _Thousand Sunny_, the Straw Hats are doing their usual routines.

Luffy is resting on the figurehead.

Zoro is weight-lifting on the deck.

"20,987…20,988…20,989…"

Nami is in the master bedroom, sewing up Luffy's coat after it got slightly ripped in a barroom brawl that occurred last week.

Usopp is in the crow's nest, taking on watch duty.

Sanji is in the kitchen, washing dishes.

Chopper is in the sick bay, making some more medicine.

Robin is in the library, reading one of her history books.

Franky is down below deck, repairing a tire on the Black Rhino FR-U4.

Blizzard is running around the lawn deck, playing with the kids.

Brook is busy tuning his guitar.

"Faster, Blizzard!" Belle cried as she and Hanako rode bareback on the wolf-dog.

"Yeah!" Hanako agreed. "Show us the speed that 'White Wolf' Blizzard is known for!"

**RUFF!** Blizzard barked happily as he ran around in circles, faster and faster. Good thing that despite his old age, he could still handle carrying people on his back, specifically Luffy, Nami, or the children.

Luffy smiled from his favorite spot, happy to hear Belle and Hanako's laughter. To him, there was nothing more precious than a couple of children playing with their dog. Well, technically, Blizzard is Luffy's dog, but Luffy didn't mind sharing him.

Usopp, up in the crow's nest, smiled, as well as he watched the kids play with the ship's guard dog, when suddenly, he spots something off port. Looking through his binoculars, the sniper saw, to his shock, that it was a Marine battleship…and it was coming closer!

"Oh, no…!" Usopp gasped before he grabbed the Transponder Snail nearby and began to sound the alarm.

"**Attention! Attention!"** he shouted in the P.A. **"Marine battleship spotted off portside and is heading this way!"**

Luffy gasped before he jumped to his feet, ran down to the deck from the figurehead, and approached the kids.

"Sorry, kids, but playtime's over!" he said, quickly.

"Oh, come on, Uncle Luffy!" Hanako protested. "Why can't I fight with you and Dad and everyone else? I've got a sword, too!"

"It's because we need you to keep Belle safe from the Marines, son."

Hanako turned and saw Zoro coming down from the crow's nest.

"Listen, champ," said Zoro. "Go to your room and don't come out until we say so, got that?"

"And take Belle with you," Luffy added. "Make sure she does NOT leave your room until we give the all-clear! Okay? Right now, your job is to protect her!"

Hanako looked up at Luffy and Zoro, and then nodded, putting on a look of seriousness.

"C'mon, Belle!" Hanako said. "Let's go!"

"O-okay," Belle said as she let Hanako grab her hand and take her into his room, just as the rest of the Straw Hats came outside.

It looked like he had done so just in time, too, for the Straw Hats soon came face-to-face with the Marine battleship, and on board is Vice-Admiral Libra, a tall, dark-skinned man wearing a green pinstriped suit and a pair of fine brown leather shoes. Underneath that is a dark blue shirt with a lighter blue tie. Like most high ranking Marines, he wears a white coat draped over his shoulders like a cape, as well as the Marine cap, and strapped to his waist is a cutlass.

Behind him, many Marine soldiers stood at attention, waiting for orders.

"Well, well," said Libra in a deep baritone. "If it isn't the infamous Straw Hat Pirates?"

"Vice-Admiral Libra," Luffy mused with his usual toothy smirk. "And to what do I owe this visit?"

"I think you know very damn well, Monkey D. Luffy," Libra growled. "You and your crew are wanted, dead or alive, for acts of piracy across the world! Now, like always, I am going to try and be nice. You will give me your unconditional surrender!"

"Sorry," Luffy apologized, "but we're not in the mood for surrendering today, but then again, when are we ever?"

"Yeah, so get lost!" Zoro added.

"What a pity," Libra muttered, sarcastically. "As always, you leave us no choice! You Straw Hats are under arrest!"

"Hate to disappoint you, again," Luffy started, "but we're not in the mood for getting arrested, either, and we never will be."

"Well, I hate to disappoint you, Straw Hat," Libra began, "but I have orders to carry out." He then turned to the Marines behind him.

"Men! To arms!" he shouted. "Get the sea prism stone! Remember, we aren't dealing with your average pirates, here!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Guys," Luffy said. "Get ready."

**CHANK!** Zoro slightly pushed one of his swords out of the scabbard with his thumb.

**KLANK!** Nami put the pieces of her Sorcery Clima-Tact together.

Usopp armed himself with his Black Kabuto.

Sanji takes a drag of his cigarette, his feet itching to kick.

Chopper had a look of seriousness, holding a Rumble Ball in his hoof, just in case.

Robin crossed her arms, joining her husband's side.

Franky flexed his mechanical fingers.

**Grr~! Slup!** Blizzard growled and licked his chops.

**SWISH! SWISH!** Brook swung his sword before he placed it back in its sheath.

"ATTACK!" Libra shouted.

With that, the Marines went on the attack as they started to jump aboard the _Sunny_, armed with their rifles, sabers, spiked clubs, and bazookas, and, for good measure, some of those weapons had sea prism stone laced into them, but the Straw Hats were prepared.

"I got this, you guys," stated Usopp as he pulled his goggles over his eyes and pulled on the shafts of the Black Kabuto.

"Certain Death…Green Star…DEVIL!"

**TWANG! BOOM!** Usopp fired one of his Pop Greens at the Marines, and out came his huge man-eating flytraps!

"AAAAAAAAH!" one Marine screamed. "HELP! GET ME OUT OF THIS THING!"

Usopp grinned.

"Another perfect shot by yours truly," the sniper said.

"Usopp, look out!"

Usopp turned and saw at least 12 Marines coming at him, but then, they are halted by several arms sprouting from their bodies.

"CLUTCH!"

**KRRAAAAK!** The Marines' spines were snapped.

"Thanks, Robin!" Usopp said, gratefully.

"My pleasure," Robin said with a smile.

"Franky CANNON!"

**KA-CHAK! BANG! BANG!** Franky opened the hatches on his shoulders and fired his cannons at the Marines that are trying to board the ship.

**TWANG! TWANG!** Brook begins to strum a tune on his guitar, and the Marines around him start to fall under the spell of his music.

"Party Music~!" the skeleton sang.

"What beautiful tunes," said one of the Marines.

"So lovely!" said another.

"I feel like I'm in a festival!" said one more.

"Quinte Tierce FANTASIA!"

**SLASH!** Using a quick slash and sheathing his sword, Brook soon made quick work of the Marines.

"Kung Fu Point!" Chopper cried as he shifted into his Kung Fu Point form.

**WHAM! BAM! POW!** The transforming reindeer felled the Marines surrounding him with powerful punches and kicks, quick as a flash while he made loud battle cries. **KLAK!** The other Marines cocked their rifles, prepared to shoot him, but then…

"Heavy Point!"

**SHOOM!** With a roar, Chopper grew to enormous size, and **POW!** He brought down his mighty fists upon the soldiers.

"Don't go pointing guns at me, you got that?" he questioned.

**WHAK! THWAK!** Nami is swinging her Sorcery Clima-Tact at Marines, left and right.

"Black Ball: RAIN ROD!"

**BLUMP-BLUMP-BLUMP! KRRZZZT!** A chain of dark clouds formed from the Sorcery Clima-Tact, and with quick succession, Nami began to swing the chain around her like a whip, which shocked any Marines within her range. However, she didn't see one Marine coming up behind her until…

"Gum Gum BULLET!"

**KAPOW!** Luffy charged and punched the Marine behind Nami, much to her surprise.

"Thanks, babe," Nami said, gratefully.

"Don't thank me, yet," Luffy said as he pointed to some more Marines behind Nami.

"Oh, boy," Nami said. "This is gonna get messy."

"Yup," Luffy agreed.

XXX

Inside Hanako's room, Belle sat on the bed, hugging Wolfkins. Hanako stood at the door, looking at the porthole window, watching the battle go on but making sure that the Marines didn't notice him.

He smiled as he watched his father cut down a Marine with his famous "Black Rope Dragon Twister" attack.

"Yeah!" he cheered with a low, hushed voice. "Get 'em, Dad!"

"Hanako?"

Hanako turned to Belle, who gave him a worried expression.

"Daddy…he'll be okay out there, right?" asked Belle.

Hanako gave Belle a reassuring smile.

"Of course!" he said. "Your Dad always comes through, Belle!"

That seemed to lift the Pirate Princess's spirits a bit, but still, she was concerned for the wellbeing of her beloved father.

XXX

"FLANCHET! COLLIER! BOUCHE! DENTS! CONCASSE!"

**WHAK! THWAK! BAM! POW! THWAM!** Sanji laid powerful kicks to his opponents, defeating them with ease. Just as another Marine was about to attack…

"CROSSING OF THE SIX PATHS!"

**SLASH!** The Marine fell with six gashes on his torso.

"You really need to step up your game, cook!" Zoro shouted. "You saw him coming, and you didn't even try to hit him!"

"Oh, shut up, Moss-head!" Sanji spat. "I was just about to hit him, myself, if you didn't get in the way!"

"Oh, sure, you were!"

"I was!"

"Whatever, you moron!"

Yep. Some things never change.

_STEEL TWISTER FANG!_

**WOOSH!** Blizzard, combining his Steel Fang and Twister Fang attacks, struck down 15 Marines at once, and while he was distracted, Luffy had kicked a Marine (who had his cap pulled over his eyes) right underneath the wolf-dog.

Now, of course, Luffy often did have a sense of humor during a fight, and he couldn't resist the temptation.

"Blizzard!" he called to his dog, getting his attention. "Sit, boy!"

Just as the Marine managed to get his hat back atop his head, he soon wished that he didn't. **FWOMP!** Blizzard sat his bottom right on his face!

The Straw Hats, despite the seriousness of the battle, couldn't help but break out in a guffaw.

"STRAW HAT!"

Luffy turned around. **CLASH!** He grabbed the blade of Libra's cutlass, cutting the palm of his hand as he did. As painful as it was, Luffy managed to push Libra back, and then roared as he punched the Vice-Admiral in the face.

XXX

Belle gasped as he heard what sound like a cry of pain…and it sounded like it came from Luffy!

"Oh, no!" Belle cried as she hopped down from the bed. "Daddy! He's hurt! I gotta help him!"

"No!" cried Hanako. "Belle, Uncle Luffy said don't go out there, yet! Belle, wait!"

Hanako's pleas fell on deaf ears, for Belle already opened the door.

"Daddy!" she called.

Luffy turned when he heard his daughter's voice, and he gasped.

"Belle!" he cried. "Get back inside! It's not safe, right now!"

"AAAH!"

Belle looked upon seeing a Marine soldier turning to her with his saber. He was startled when she suddenly appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and, out of panic, he did the unthinkable.

**SLASH!**

The air is soon filled with a shrill scream of agony, causing everyone to freeze, but the ones who seemed more horrified to hear that scream are Luffy and Nami.

Belle was down on the grass, holding the left half of her face, whimpering.

"Belle! Sweetie!" Nami cried as she ran to her daughter's aid. "Belle! Belle, are you okay? Look at me! Look at Mommy! Belle, let Mommy look at you!"

Belle raised her head up to look at her mother, but the moment she did, Nami gasped and had her hand clamped over her mouth.

There was a long, thin, deep gash going down Belle's left eye, which had closed on instinct when the Marine cut her there. The little girl had tears streaming down her eyes, which mixed with that blood as she continued to cry.

"Mommy~!" Belle sobbed.

"Oh…my…GOD!" Nami cried, also tearful before she pulled her daughter into an embrace. "BELLE, YOUR FACE! YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

The Marine who had cut Belle, fearing that he may've done something terribly- which he did- began to back away, slowly, but he unknowingly bumped into someone. Turning around, he sees Luffy…looking down on him with an intense glare of fury and hatred.

"You just hurt my little girl," Luffy hissed. "You realize now what I'm about to do to you, right?"

Before the Marine could answer, Luffy suddenly grabs him and wraps one arm around his throat and the other arm wrapped around his head with his hand under his jaw.

"N-no! Please!" the Marine cried. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't know that-"

**KRAK!**

Silence.

The Marine soon fell to the deck, limp and lifeless with his head and neck twisted in an awkward position with a look of shock etched on his face.

Luffy stood over the body, fists clenched and eyes burning with rage.

Just then, he heard what sounded like sinister chuckling. Looking up, he saw Libra, arms crossed and mouth upturned in a grin.

"My, my," he said. "What a delightful turn of events! 'Pirate King' Luffy and 'Pirate Queen' Nami have a daughter. Why does this not surprise me?"

Nami stood up, holding Belle close to her, glaring at Libra.

"I have to say," Libra began, "you must be so proud to be the parents of a dangerous future element."

"Don't you start pulling that crap off!" Nami spat, venomously, apparently not caring that her daughter may be listening. "Belle wouldn't harm a fly!"

"Maybe not now," Libra remarked, "but she is the daughter of two very infamous pirates."

Just as Libra made a motion to step towards Nami and Belle, his path is immediately intercepted by Luffy.

"If you so much as touch my wife or my daughter…I'll tear you apart," Luffy said.

"I don't think you're in any position to threaten anyone, Straw Hat," said Libra.

"You think I'm not kidding?!" Luffy questioned, raising his voice and his fist. "You just stay away from my little girl, do you hear me?! Our fight is not her fight!"

"Oh, is that so?" asked Libra. "Well…our fight may not be hers…not yet, at least. Let me ask you something. Do you fools really think that a pirate ship is a safe place to raise a child?"

Luffy's eyes seemed to go wide.

"I thought so," said Libra. "Men! Back to the ship!"

"A-are you sure, sir?" asked one of the Marines.

"Yes," Libra replied. "Now. And make sure to collect the body."

As the Marines prepared to board the battleship, making sure to take the corpse of their fallen comrade along with them, Libra turned to face Luffy and the rest of the Straw Hats once more.

"Listen, Straw Hat," said Libra. "You can't protect your daughter by keeping her on this ship forever. We'll get her…eventually."

With that, the Marines sailed away, leaving the Straw Hats somewhat concerned for the future of their charge.

At that moment, Robin turned her son's bedroom door.

"Hanako," she called. "Come on out now, hon. It's safe."

Hanako, who had remained hidden inside his room, came outside, and then ran up to Zoro and Luffy.

"D-Dad! Uncle Luffy! I'm so sorry!" he said. "I didn't mean to let her go out! I tried to-"

"It's okay, Hanako," Luffy said. "It wasn't your fault."

"It's no one's fault," Zoro added.

Hanako frowned and turned to Belle, who had a cloth over her eye to stop the bleeding.

"So…what do we do, now?" Nami asked.

Luffy heaved a sigh.

"Chopper," he called.

"Yes, Luffy?"

"Go tend to Belle's injury."

"Right away. Give her to me, Nami."

Nami handed Belle over to Chopper, who had shifted into his Heavy Point form and took her away to the sick bay to get her wound treated.

"C'mon, Belle," said the gentle giant human-reindeer. "Let's go get that eye of yours looked at."

As everyone was about to go back to doing what they were doing prior to the fight, Luffy caught Nami's attention by gently grabbing her arm.

"There's gonna be a meeting in the Aquarium Bar, later tonight," Luffy said. "Make sure the kids are asleep."

"Got it, Luffy," said Nami.

_**~That night~**_

The Straw Hats sat in the Aquarium Bar, awaiting for Nami to enter so they could start the meeting.

"Well, Luffy," Nami said as she sat down beside her husband, "Belle's finally asleep."

"And so is Hanako," added Zoro.

"So…what did you wanna talk about, Luffy?" asked Usopp.

Luffy heaved another sigh.

"Guys," he said. "I think you should enjoy Belle's stay on the _Sunny_ while it lasts."

"What are you saying, Mister Luffy?" asked Brook.

"We're taking Belle…to the East Blue," Luffy answered.

Silence, but needless to say, everyone was surprised to hear this coming from their leader.

**SLAM!** Usopp suddenly stood up and slammed his hands on the table.

"You can't be serious!" the sniper shouted.

"Shh!" Nami shushed. "Usopp, not so loud! You'll wake up the kids!"

"Sit down, Usopp," Luffy ordered.

"No, I will not!" Usopp snapped. "How dare you say that-"

"The captain ORDERED you to sit your ass back down, Usopp," Zoro growled.

Reluctant as he was, Usopp couldn't go against captain's orders (not again, anyway), and sat back down in his seat.

"Now, I know what you must be thinking," Luffy started, "but…it's the only thing we can do, now. I had a feeling that somehow…Belle just isn't safe here on the ship, anymore, and after what happened today…I was right."

"So…where are you planning on leaving her?" asked Franky.

"On Dawn Island, where I was born," Luffy answered. "You all know Makino, right?"

"You mean that lady that took care of you for a year after your mother died and before Garp left you in the care of those mountain bandits?" asked Chopper.

"The very same," said Luffy. "Makino's been like a second mother to me. She'll be more than happy to raise Belle for us."

"But…we're not leaving Belle forever…are we?" asked Nami, concerned.

"No, Nami," Luffy answered as he put a hand on hers. "It's not forever. It's only until she's old enough. Maybe at 17 or so."

"Well…alright," Nami said. "I don't like your choice, Luffy…but I do respect it."

"Are we all in agreements, then?" Luffy asked his crew, earning a nod from each of them. "Good. Meeting dismissed."

With that, everyone left the Aquarium Bar to return to their rooms. However, as Zoro was about to head to the men's quarters, he saw, to his surprise, that Hanako is standing by the door, and for some reason, he's looking down at his feet, looking even sadder than he was earlier today.

Zoro heaved a sigh, which caused his son to notice him.

"D-Dad!" he said.

"Hanako," said Zoro. "How much did you hear?"

Hanako gasped silently, but then he looks down, again, chewing his lip. Zoro heaved another sigh.

"You heard everything…didn't you?" the swordsman asked.

Hanako looked up at Zoro again, revealing teary eyes, and he nodded.

"Come here," Zoro beckoned, and the boy embraced his father, arms wrapped tight around his waist as he began to sob. The swordsman hugged his son back.

"Is it true, Dad?" Hanako asked, tearfully. "Does…does Belle really have to go away?"

"I'm sorry, Hanako," Zoro answered, "but…it's for the best."

Hanako sniffles in his father's arms.

"I already miss Belle," he said. "She hasn't even left, yet!"

"I know, Champ," said Zoro. "I miss her, already, too."

Meanwhile, Luffy is standing near the starboard-side railing with a bottle of grog in his hand. **GLUG! GURGLE! GLUG! GLUG!** He took a nip of the grog.

"You know, Chopper says that you're not supposed to be drinking a lot of booze."

Luffy turned to see Nami approaching him. He sighed and then turned back to the horizon, looking out to the moon.

"I just…I just can't win, Nami," said Luffy. "Every time I try so hard to protect someone I love, the World Government makes another attempt to take them away from me! First Ace, now Belle!"

"Luffy, the World Government only wins if they get Belle, which won't happen," Nami said.

A pause.

"Nami?" Luffy asked. "Am I a good father?"

"Luffy, of course you are," Nami said. "It's just…come on. No one said being a parent was going to be easy, even for the King of the Pirates."

Another pause, but then, Nami could hear her husband beginning to sniffle, and his body began to quiver.

"Nami…" he said. "I know that…as her family, it's our job to protect Belle. As her father, I know it's MY job! But…why does it make so unhappy?"

"Well, Luffy, maybe it's not about your happiness," Nami said. "Maybe…it's about what's best for Belle."

Luffy sniffles again, and then, he threw the bottle of grog out into the sea before putting a hand over his eyes. Then, he began to sob loudly. All Nami could do was hold her beloved husband from behind.

_**~One month later~**_

Luffy sat on the _Sunny's_ nose, staring out towards the horizon with the wind blowing against his face. He took in a deep breath, smiling at the smell of the sea breeze.

"Daddy!"

Luffy looked back and saw Belle, wearing her lavender kitty cat shirt and aquamarine skirt, a big grin on her face. The only noticeable difference is the vertical scar that went down her left eye: the result of the accident that day. Although Belle's mental scars had gone, that one physical scar remained. Belle didn't seem to mind, however, saying that now, she looked just like Luffy.

"Hey, there, Princess," said Luffy with a smile of greeting.

Belle slid down the figurehead and into her father's lap, making them both laugh.

"So, where in the Grand Line are we going, today?" asked Belle.

"Belle, we are not even IN the Grand Line, anymore," Luffy replied.

"We're not?" asked Belle, bewildered.

"Nope," Luffy answered.

"Well, if we're not in the Grand Line, anymore, then where are we?"

"The East Blue," Luffy replied.

Belle gasped. She had only heard of the East Blue through Nami's stories. She couldn't believe that she had entered the sea where her parents, as well Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji had hailed from!

"Wow~!" Belle said in awe, but then her amazed expression became one of puzzlement. "But, Daddy, wait…how do you know that we're in the East Blue?"

Luffy grinned.

"You really wanna know?" he asked, earning a nod from Belle. "Well, let's see…he should be around here, somewhere."

"'He'?" Belle repeated, questioningly. "'He', who, Daddy?"

Suddenly, **RRRRMMMMBB!** It seemed like the whole ocean started shaking, startling the crew on board the _Sunny_, except Luffy, who is still grinning.

"That should be him, now," he said.

Suddenly, **BOOSH!** Something huge comes bursting out of the water, right next to the ship. Belle gasped in shock, clutching at her dad's shirt, but Luffy remained calm, putting a hand on her head to reassure her that everything was all right.

The thing that came out of the water is revealed to be a huge eel-like monster!

"What's that thing?!" Belle asked.

"That's the Lord of the Coast," Luffy answered. "Don't worry. He's not gonna bother us."

"He's not?"

_**GRROOOOOOOOOO!**_ The Lord of the Coast roared at the ship, prepared to devour her and her crew, but then, it spotted Luffy, sitting on the lion's nose with Belle in his arms.

"Hey, there, pal!" Luffy greeted. "You remember me?"

A pause came. Then, the Lord of the Coast seemed to be sweating profusely, its eyes filled with nervousness as it looked Luffy in the eye.

**SPLASH!** The beast dove back into the water, causing Luffy to laugh.

"He hasn't changed one bit!" he exclaimed.

"Daddy?" Belle asked. "Do you know that monster?"

"Oh, yeah!" Luffy answered his daughter. "We go way back! I knocked that big guy out with my Gum-Gum Pistol when I was first setting out!"

"Wow!" Belle said, eyes twinkling in amazement. "With just one punch?! Daddy, you're awesome!"

Luffy chuckled and rubbed his finger under his nose.

"Anyway," he said, "if he's here, then that can only mean one thing."

Looking up, the Pirate King saw that an island had come into view. His smile grew a bit wider.

"Hey! An island!" Belle said, ecstatically. "There's an island, Daddy!"

"That's not just any island, Belle," said Luffy. "That's Dawn Island…where I was born."

Belle gasped, again.

"You were born here?" she asked.

"That's right," said Luffy. "This is where I first began my journey to become the King of the Pirates."

Belle beamed at the island as they drew closer and many questions began to fill her head. What was it like living here for her father? Were the people nice? Was there lots of good food to eat?!

Luffy, on the other hand, seemed to frown before he pulled his daughter into a tight embrace.

"Ugh…" Belle gagged, a little. "Daddy…what are you doing?"

"Just…showing you how much I love ya," Luffy answered.

Belle seemed a bit puzzled, at first, but then, she smiled and hugged her dad, back…totally unaware of why they had come here in the first place.

However, Luffy wasn't the only one who wasn't happy about this

The 12-year-old Hanako sat in his bedroom, hugging his legs close to his chest, hiding his face in his knees.

**Knock-knock!** He lifted his head up when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hanako! It's me! Get ready, son, we're approaching an island!"

"Go away, Mom," Hanako said.

A pause, but then, **SWIP!** Robin appeared from the floor and approached her son.

"Hanako," she said as she sat down next to him and pulled him into a gentle, loving hug. "I know you're upset, knowing that Belle won't be staying with us, anymore…but it's not forever. When Belle is old enough, we'll take her back with us."

"But I never wanted her to leave in the first place," said Hanako. "Mom…why did this have to happen?"

"I can't answer that, Hanako," said Robin. "All I know is…that things won't always go the way we planned."

Hanako sighed as he rested his head against his mother's bosom, a lone tear falling from his eye.

XXX

It was probably about 20 or 30 minutes later that the Straw Hats docked at the port of Windmill Village, and almost instantaneously, Luffy and crew were greeted by the captain's old friends and neighbors from his childhood.

"Luffy! I can't believe it's you!"

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

"Long time, no see, Luffy!"

"Hey, Luffy! Is that your wife? She's a real looker!"

Nami blushed at that one.

Meanwhile, Belle was already up ahead of the grownups, looking around, excitedly. The people were so nice and greeted her with such politeness…but it was probably mostly because she was Luffy's daughter.

Not too far behind her, Hanako followed, still quite bereft. However, he decided that he would make this one last moment with Belle count.

"Belle," said Hanako.

"Yeah?" Belle asked as she turned to face her best friend.

"I just wanna say…I'm really glad I met you," he said. "You're a really great friend. Actually, you're more than that. You're like the little sister I never had."

"Aww, gee," Belle said, blushing and scratching the back of her head. "Thanks, Hanako. To be honest…I always thought of you as my big brother."

With that, Belle went on ahead of everyone else, but she couldn't help but wonder why Hanako would say something like that, out of the blue. She decided that she'd think about it, later. Right now, something she found rather interesting caught her eye.

Belle had just spotted a tavern. Not just any tavern: The Party's Bar, Luffy and Shanks's old hangout. Thanks to some donations provided by Luffy, the old pub had now become a three-floor building, and it seemed livelier than ever!

Belle's nose picked up the scent of something delicious, and it smelled like it was coming from inside.

"I think I smell soup in there!" Belle said as she ran inside. Once she entered, her ears are soon met with the noises of a usual bar: people chattering, drinking, eating, and laughing. It reminded her of the bars she used to go with Luffy in the Grand Line, and how her father would punch out anyone who was out to do her harm.

Nami would always beat him up for even taking her in the first place.

Belle followed her nose to the counter of the bar, and, with some effort, managed to climb into one of the chairs.

"Hello, little one! Can I help you?

Belle turned and saw a woman approaching her. She had dark green hair with a streak gray in it, which was wrapped up in a light blue kerchief. She also wore a mauve blouse and an indigo skirt around her waist that reached down to her ankles. Judging by the color of her hair, as her slightly wrinkly appearance, Belle estimated that this woman was middle-aged.

"Hi!" Belle greeted the woman. "I smelled something yummy in here, so I came to see what it was!"

"Oh, you must be talking about my beef soup," said the woman. "I just made some not too long ago. Would you like some?"

"Yes, please!" Belle said, eagerly.

The woman smiled at Belle before she went to go make a bowl of soup for her.

"You know something?" she asked as she ladled the soup into a bowl. "You remind me of somebody. Somebody I knew since he was a little boy."

"Was he a friend of yours?" asked Belle.

"Well, you could say that," said the woman as she set the bowl in front of the child. "He's all grown up, now. By the way, what's your name?"

"I'm Belle!" Belle introduced herself as she prepared to eat the soup.

"Belle…such a pretty name," said the woman. "By the way, you plan to pay for this soup, don't you?"

Belle froze just when the spoonful of soup was about to meet her lips.

"Oh," she said. "I-I don't really have any money."

Suddenly, **Chink!** Someone appeared beside Belle and place two gold coins on the counter.

"Actually, I'm treating her," said Luffy. "This should cover it, right?"

The woman gasped, and everyone in the room went quiet.

"Hi, Makino," Luffy greeted his adopted mother.

"Oh…oh, Luffy!" Makino said as she tearfully embrace Luffy. "It's you! I can't believe it!"

Soon, the whole room was flooded with cheers.

"It's good to see you, too, Makino," said Luffy as he returned her embrace.

"Look at you!" Makino exclaimed as she pulled away. "You've gotten so big!"

"Yeah, I know," said Luffy, sheepishly brushing the back of his head. "Oh! Makino, this is my daughter, Belle!"

"Oh! I thought she looked familiar!" Makino said. "You sent me her baby picture in that letter, seven years ago!" She then glanced behind Luffy and saw the rest of the Straw Hats. "Oh! This is your crew, right?"

"That's right," Luffy said. "This is-"

"Oh, Luffy, you don't have to tell me their names," said Makino. "I know who your friends. Let me see, now. This is Zoro, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Blizzard, Brook…oh, and Hanako, of course!" She then walked up to Nami. "And this is Nami. Luffy, you were right. She's very beautiful!"

"Oh, well, uh…" Nami said, blushing. "I'm sure my husband's told you a lot about me."

"Are you kidding?" Makino asked. "You're all he talks about in his letters!"

Nami and Luffy both laughed at that.

"Uh, Makino," said Luffy. "Listen, it is REALLY good to see you again, after all this time, but my crew and I can't stay long."

"What?!" Makino questioned. "But Luffy, you just got here!"

"I-I know," Luffy said. "But the thing is-"

**GRRUUUUUUUMMBLE~~!** The Pirate King's stomach roared, viciously, causing him to chuckle, sheepishly. Belle giggled.

"Daddy sounds hungry," she said.

"Some things never change," Makino mused. "Come on, Luffy. I'll give you and your friends some soup."

"Oh, Makino, we don't-" Luffy began, but his stomach growled, once more.

"You see?" asked Makino. "Come on, Luffy. It's been years since I last saw you! The least I could do is give you and your crew some food for the road and for right now. After all, you can't be the King of the Pirates on an empty stomach, right?"

"Got a point, there," said Luffy. "Okay, Makino. We can stay for a little while."

"Wonderful!" Makino said. "Come with me. I know a place we can all stay that's a little more quiet so we can do some catching up!"

And so, Makino led the Straw Hats, as well as the children, upstairs, where it would seem a bit more private.

XXX

"So…that's why you're here?"

"Yes, Makino. That's it. Plain and simple."

Upstairs, after they had enjoyed their meal, Luffy had finished explaining to Makino why the Straw Hats had come to Dawn Island in the first place. However, Belle didn't happen to hear because she had been distracted by the toy chest in the corner. Apparently, this room once belonged to Makino's son, Akatori, who had gone out to sea a few months ago in search of his father, and maybe make a name for himself along the way, and he was only around Hanako's age. Despite her worry, Makino wished him the best of luck.

"Makino," said Luffy. "I-I know this seems like it's a lot on your plate, right now, what, witch Akatori leaving and all-"

"No, Luffy, no," Makino said. "I'd be honored to take care of Belle for you."

"Thank you, so much," Nami said. "Really, we owe you one, Miss Makino."

"Just 'Makino' is fine," said Makino. "How long are you all going to be gone?"

"At least for about ten years," Luffy answered.

"I see," said Makino. "Well, Luffy, you'll be glad to know that Belle will be in good hands."

"Daddy! Daddy!"

Luffy looked over and saw Belle approaching him with a toy boat.

"Look, Daddy!" she said. "I found a toy boat!"

"I can see that, Belle," said Luffy, smiling.

"Belle," Makino said. "Listen, sweetheart. How about you put that away and help me get your things from your daddy's ship?"

"What?" Belle asked. "But why, Miss Makino?"

"Because," Makino began, "we need to get you settled into your new home."

Now Belle felt really confused. Not to mention…a bit scared.

"D…Daddy," she stammered. "What's she talking about?"

Luffy looked away, chewing his lip.

"I thought you knew," Makino said.

"Luffy, I thought you said you told her!" Nami said.

"Uh…well…" Luffy began, getting nervous due to his wife's temper, but then he heaved a deep sigh. "All right, I confess…I meant to tell her, but…"

"But what?" asked Nami, getting angrier by the second.

"I…I didn't have the heart," Luffy answered, sadly.

"Daddy…" Belle called to him. "W-what's going on?"

Luffy got down on one knee and placed a hand on Belle's shoulder.

"Belle," he said. "I'm sorry, but…we didn't come here to explore a new island. We came because…we're going to leave you here, with Miss Makino."

A pause. Belle looked up at her father, her eyes starting to well up with tears.

"No…" she said as she backed away. "No…!"

Belle turned and ran out of the room.

"Belle!" Luffy called after her. "Belle, wait!"

"Belle, come back!" Hanako cried.

Nami was about to go after her, but Luffy grabbed her and put himself before her.

"No, no, Nami!" he said. "This is my fault! I have to fix this!"

With that, Luffy gave chase after his daughter, who ran out of the bar, towards the outskirts of the village…and up the hill that led to Mt. Colbo. Luffy felt a sense of dread going down his spine. If Belle went up there…then who knows what kind of predators could go after her!

_Dammit, all!_ Luffy thought as he ran after her.

Hopefully, Belle might have calmed down enough to listen to reason.

XXX

"BELLE~!"

Luffy had reach the summit of Mt. Colbo and had been calling for Belle for hours, now. It was nearly sunset, and it would be hard to find Belle when night falls, therefore Luffy had to find her fast.

"Gold Roger's ghost," Luffy grumbled. "How hard can it be to find a seven-year-old girl in a freaking jungle?! BELLE~~! WHERE ARE YOU~~?!"

As Luffy ran through the jungle, he found that he didn't have to search much longer, for he found her…sitting on a cliff, staring into the ocean.

Luffy gasped silently as nostalgia took over and memories of his childhood came flooding back.

_Flashback_

A ten-year-old Portgas D. Ace stood next a sniveling seven-year-old Luffy, who is still mourning the death of their brother, Sabo.

"Listen, Luffy," said Ace. "We will both get strong, and once we're both seventeen, we will both become pirates and set sail from this island, living free without regrets. Do you understand?"

"Y…yeah," Luffy said, sniffling.

_Flashback end_

Luffy smiled and sighed a little.

_Sure brings back old memories,_ he thought before he approached Belle from behind and sat down beside her. She noticed him, but then she looked away.

"Wow," said Luffy. "The sea looks really awesome from here, doesn't it?"

No response.

"You know, Belle," said Luffy, "this is where your Uncle Ace and I made our vow to become pirates."

Belle still sat beside him, not speaking a word. Luffy heaved a sigh of frustration.

"Belle, I'm sorry, okay?" he said. "But…I'm not doing this because I want to!"

"…then why are you?" Belle asked, revealing her tear-stained face. "Don't you and Mom love me, anymore, Daddy?"

"Of course, we do!" Luffy answered. "Belle, we're not doing this to get rid of you! It's just…remember when those Marines and when you got your scar?"

Belle nodded in reply.

"Well…after that…I decided I couldn't risk your safety, any longer," said Luffy. "Don't you see, Belle? This is for your own good!"

"Well, what if I don't want my own good?!" Belle asked, angrily. "You're probably getting rid of me because you think I'm weak, don't you, Daddy?!"

"What?! No!" Luffy argued. "Belle, I never said! It's just…" he took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Belle…sometimes…being a parent means you have to do what's best for your kids. Some of those things may break your heart…but it's for the best."

Belle sniffled a little.

"Belle, I'm really sorry," Luffy apologized. "But…I promise, one day, when you're old enough, we'll come back and get you, okay? Then, you'll be sail with us, again!"

"No!"

Luffy gasped as Belle suddenly stood up and shouted that word at him.

"I…I'll get stronger, by myself!" she said. "I'll become a better pirate than you, Mommy, and everyone else! I'll gather up a crew and they'll be stronger than yours, and I'll become the QUEEN of the Pirates! Just you wait, Daddy!"

Luffy's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, getting a serious sense of déjà vu.

Monkey D. Bellemere, his daughter…had just went and repeated he had said to Shanks when he was her age.

There was a pause, but then, Luffy smiled and chuckled a little.

"Is that so?" he asked. "In that case…"

He removed his treasured straw hat from his head…and placed it on his daughter's crown.

"I want you to hang on to this hat, for me. It means more to me than you'll ever know. Come return it to me, someday…once you've become a great pirate."

Belle sniffled as tears spilled from her eyes, again. Unbeknownst to her, a single tear was flowing down her father's cheek, as well, not just because he was sad to leave her…but also because he was so proud.

XXX

After she and Luffy made their walk back down the mountain, it was time for Belle…to say goodbye. There were many tears, especially from Zoro and Sanji, surprisingly.

"Are you crying, Moss-head?"

"Shut up, Dartboard! Like you have room to talk!"

"Oh, what, so you're saying that I should try to hide my emotions, like you?!"

"Are you asking for a fight?!"

"What if I am?!"

"ENOUGH!" Luffy shouted, getting their attention. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves! Is this how you want Belle to remember you? Arguing with each other?!"

Zoro and Sanji lowered their heads in shame.

"That's what I thought," Luffy said.

Hanako walked up to Belle, who looked up to him.

"Belle…are you sure you're gonna be okay?" asked Hanako.

"Yeah…" Belle answered. "I'll train hard so I'll get stronger when I'm older."

Hanako pulled Belle into a hug as his tears fell.

"I'm really gonna miss you," he said. "The _Sunny_ won't be the same."

"I know," Belle said, sniffling.

"We love you, Belle," said Robin.

"And you know that we'll never forget you," Brook added.

"Just like you'll never forget us, right?" asked Chopper.

Belle nodded.

"Aw, man…!" Franky sobbed. "We're gonna miss ya, kiddo!"

"Yeah," Usopp agreed, also tearful, "but…we know that we'll see you again. We're not really sure when…but we will."

Blizzard whimpered as he affectionately Belle with his nose.

"I'll miss you guys, too," said Belle as she embraced Blizzard's muzzle.

"Now, Belle," said Nami as she knelt down in front of her daughter, just as tearful as everyone else, "you be good for Makino, all right?"

"Yes, Mommy," said Belle as she embraced her mother.

"Here, Belle."

Luffy approached and held her hand out for her before he put something in her palm. It looked like a folded up piece of paper with Luffy's name written on the corner. She unfolded the paper, but saw that aside from the name, it was blank.

"Daddy, this is just a slip of paper with your name written on it," said Belle.

"It's actually more than that Belle," said Luffy. "This is my Vivre Card."

"Vivre Card?" Belle repeated, questioningly.

"That's right," said Luffy. "This paper will bring us together, again, someday. Keep it with you, always."

Belle folded the paper back up and put it in the pocket of her skirt.

"Okay," she said.

"Makino," said Luffy. "Thank you so much."

Makino simply smiled and nodded.

"All right, everybody," said Luffy. "It's time to go."

And so, the Straw Hats prepared to board their ship and set sail. However, before Luffy could also board the ship…

"Daddy! Wait!"

He soon found his leg wrapped in the arms of his daughter.

"Bye, Daddy," Belle said, tearfully.

Luffy knelt down and returned her embrace.

"I love you, Belle," he whispered into her ear. "No matter what anyone says…no matter what you do…you will always be…my little Pirate Princess."

Belle sobbed a little before she pulled away and joined Makino's side, once more.

Luffy, wiping away a few tears of his own, boarded the _Thousand Sunny_.

"Set sail!" he ordered.

And so, the _Thousand Sunny_ sailed away from Windmill Village's port, leaving Belle and Makino to watch until she was far out of their sight.

Belle was very sad to see her family go, and Makino could tell by the way her tears would not stop falling.

"Belle," said Makino. "I know this place isn't really your home and you want to be with your mom and dad…but you'll see. You'll get used to things around here. I promise."

Belle nodded and sniffled, but that's when she remembered that she, too, had made a promise. She took her father's hat off of her head and looked at it. Then, with a look of seriousness, she placed it back on her crown and stood up, straight, tall, and proudly.

Starting tomorrow…she had some serious training to do.

_**~Ten years later~**_

"Well…this is it, then."

"Yes. Time sure flies, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I'll say."

At Windmill Village's port, there is a 17-year-old girl sitting in a dinghy. She has long black hair and tawny brown eyes, the left of which is scarred, but only on the eyelids. She wears a violet shirt with the word "LOVE" written in big, golden yellow letters that only reached down below her ribs, revealing her stomach, and pair of yellow-green that hugged her waist, and around her wrists are a pair of red arm bracers, the kinds that boxers or bare-knuckle brawlers would wear.

"Are you sure you're going to be all right, Belle?" asked Makino.

"Yeah," added the fish monger. "Are you sure you don't need anything else?"

"I'll be fine, everybody!" a now 17-year-old Monkey D. Belle said as she stood up in the boat. "After all, I am my father's daughter! Plus, I've got Nila with me!" She turned to a cheetah wearing a red collar around her neck with a bell attached. "Right, Nila?" she asked as she pet her.

**Nyaaaaa~!** The cheetah meowed.

This cheetah is Nila, Belle's pet and best friend. 5 years ago, while she was busy training in the jungle, Belle found Nila as a cub, abandoned by her mother. She and Makino nurse her back to full health, and, at first, Makino was going to have Belle release her back into the wild, but after she saw how happy the big cat made her happy, she decided to let her keep her. Belle and Nila have been together ever since.

"Thanks for everything you've done for me, everybody," Belle said. "Especially you, Miss Makino!"

"Oh, Belle," said Makino. "You know that your father was my friend. It was the least I could do for both him and you, too."

Belle smiled a toothy grin similar to another certain D carrier.

"Good luck, Belle," Makino said.

"If you find your old man out there, tell him we said hi, will ya?" asked one of the villagers.

"I'll be sure to do that," Belle said. "Thanks, again, everyone!"

Belle pulled off the rope that tied her dinghy to the pier, which caused her boat to drift away with the tide.

"Goodbye~!" she called as she waved after everyone.

"Bye~!" the villagers called and waved back.

"Have fun out there!" Makino called. "And be careful, too!"

"Be sure to eat well!"

"And don't talk to strangers, you hear?!"

"I will!" Belle called.

And so, Belle and Nila sailed on into the East Blue's waters, prepared for whatever adventures they might have along the way.

"Okay, Nila," Belle said to her feline friend. "First thing's first…we have to find ourselves a crew."

**Nyaaaaa~!** Nila meowed, again.

Belle smiled and stood up in the boat once more.

"Look out, world, 'cause here I come!" she exclaimed. "I'm gonna be…Queen of the Pirates!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Hooray! It's here! My fan-sequel! Now, I know what you're thinking. I'd be crazy to upload a new story, but I just HAD to get up, okay?

Also, don't leave any flames or hate, please.


	2. Ch 1: Apple Village Ahoy!

One Piece: Adventures of the Pirate Princess

Apple Village, Ahoy! Enter: Leon and Sabertooth!

* * *

One Piece © Oda

Monkey D. Belle and Nila © Me

Leon and Sabertooth (contributed by dragonslayer32294)

* * *

Summary- Belle and Nila have finally reached an island: Apple Village! While there, they learn that the village is being terrorized by Sabertooth, a serial killer, and meet a man named Leon, who promises to join Belle's crew, but only if he helps him beat Sabertooth. Has Belle's ten years of training paid off?

* * *

"Hah~! What a beautiful day for sailing, huh, Nila?"

**Nyaaaaa~!**

It's been a few days since Monkey D. Bellemere, or "Belle" for short, first set sail from Dawn Island to begin her voyage as a pirate. Her pet cheetah, Nila, is at her side, and neither of them seemed to have a care in the world. However, Belle knew that just her and Nila wasn't really much of a pirate crew, which was why she was out here in the first place: to find new members to join.

But first and foremost, the two had to find an island to land on. Belle and Nila had run out of food quicker than they had thought, and they needed to stock up, soon. Luckily, Belle happened to inherit her mother's navigational skills, otherwise she'd be as good as dead long before her dream to came to pass.

"If we keep sailing on like this," Belle said, "we're sure to run into land, soon. Just wait, Nila!"

**Nyaaaaa~!** Nila meowed.

Belle smiled and kissed her beloved pet on her head.

"We'll be okay," she said. "I just know we will. And just think! Once we've got a big enough crew, we'll be the greatest pirates this world has ever seen!"

Nila smiled and licked Belle's cheek, making her laugh.

"Yeah," she said as she placed a hand on the old, tattered straw hat on her head. "Even greater than Daddy…"

Just then, Belle saw something out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey!" she said as she stood up in the boat. "Nila, look! It's an island!"

Nila looked up excitedly alongside her best friend.

"This is the place, Nila," said Belle. "This is the place where we'll find our newest crew member! I can feel it!"

**Nyaaaaa~!** Nila meowed in agreement.

XXX

Apple Village.

A calm, serene place, known for its vast apple orchard: it's only cash crop on the island. However, today was not very peaceful, for there seemed to be a commotion going on outside someone's house.

"Oh, no! It's happened, again!"

"What?! What do you mean, again?!"

The mayor of Apple Village, a rather short and portly old man in a blue pinstripe suit and graying hair and receding hairline, approached the house, which is surrounded by other citizens.

"Sabertooth's struck again, mayor," said a taller, younger man. "He snuck in and killed Marty."

Inside the house, although his head was obscured by the shadows of the table, a corpse of a man was seen lying inside, drenched in his own blood. There were large, wide gashes in his side and back. These were no doubt the cause of his death.

"Poor Marty," said an elderly woman.

"He was such a good lad, too," said another man.

"I can't believe it," said the mayor, trying hard to hold back his tears. "That's the 9th one, this month! It's bad enough that Sabertooth has been sneaking into people's houses and killing people at night, but now he's doing it in broad daylight!"

"Nor only that," added a boy in his mid-teens, "but he's having his thugs take our women and valuables!"

"What's going to happen, now?" asked an older woman in her late-30s, holding her infant daughter in her arms while her two sons, one at age 8 and the other at age 6, hid behind her. "Apple Village doesn't seem safe anymore, especially for my kids!"

"That's right! The children!"

"What if Sabertooth starts killing them, next?"

The thought of this…Sabertooth coming to kill them seemed to frighten the nearby children even more, for they began to glance at each other, worryingly. Some even started to burst into tears.

"We'll have to leave the village!"

"And go where?"

"I don't know, and I don't care! As long as it's away from here!"

"All of you! Stop it!" the mayor shouted. "Now, listen. Our forefathers brought this village from the ground up! This place has become our home, and there's no way in hell that some crazy thug is going to drive us off!"

"Then what do we do, mayor?" asked another young man. "Sabertooth killed off the local police, last week!"

"And the Marines won't help us!" said the mother of 3. "They said that they're too busy dealing with the pirates in other parts of the sea!"

"Let's face it," said an old man. "We're doomed. Sabertooth has complete control of the village! We might as well accept our fate!"

"Who says?"

Everyone turns and sees a tan-skinned, brown-haired, muscular man, perhaps about 24 years old, wearing an aquamarine Criminal brand T-shirt, a red sash tied his black trousers, and a pair of dark brown combat boots. In his mouth is a lit cigar, which he takes out and taps to get rid of the ashes, as well as to blow out a puff of smoke.

"If you want," said the stranger, "I can take care of this Sabertooth guy for ya."

The civilians glanced at each other, seeming unsure.

"What do you want in exchange?" asked the mayor. "Money?"

"No money," said the stranger. "You can just have your freedom."

Once again, everyone looked at each other, once more, but now, they seemed to be rather…hopeful.

"Okay," said the mayor. "By the way…what's your name, stranger?"

The stranger gave the mayor a cocky grin and replied, "The name…is Leon."

XXX

Meanwhile, on the other side of the island, some kind of commotion is going on inside what looked like a buccaneer ship. She didn't have much colors, but the most noticeable thing about this ship is that it seemed to have a figurehead of a saber-toothed cat. Inside, a large group of men are partying in the galley, drinking booze and eating fine food.

However, not everyone seemed to be enjoying the party: a group of young, beautiful women, chained up and stripped down to nothing but their underwear. Some of them weren't even women. Some were actually girls in between ages 16-18!

"Hey, come on now, girls," said a gruff voice. "It's a party! Enjoy yourselves!"

"How can we enjoy ourselves when you're responsible for killing some of our friends and family?!" spat one of the teenage girls. "Just let us go, you sick bastard!"

"Shh!" One of the women hushed. "Please, don't say anything!"

"Yeah! Do you want him to kill you, too?" questioned another young girl, frantically.

A pause.

Then, **GLUG! GLUG! GLUG! URRP! SLAM!** Someone was heard drinking a mug of grog before he slammed it on the table. Then, he stands up and, without warning, grabbed the shouting girl by roughly cupping her head in his palm.

The man is revealed to be a large, muscular brute with brownish-blond hair styled into mullet, as well as a shaggy beard growing from his chin. He wears an opened dark orange vest, revealing his toned chest and abs, and a pair of gray pants with a purple sash tied around the waist. The sash had a type of buckle on it. It looked like the face of a big cat, snarling, which appeared to be the same as the tattoo on his right shoulder, only it was facing the opposite direction.

This guy was obviously the ringleader of this group of thugs.

"Listen, you little whelp," said the brute. "I really don't think you should be saying that crap…unless you wanna lose all those pretty white teeth of yours."

The girl shivered, not just because of the smell of alcohol on his breath, but because of the strength of the grip he had on her face. She closed her eyes, trying to keep her tears from escaping.

"You there," said the men as he shoved her into the arms of one of his thugs. "Take her away…and give her the time of her life."

The girl gasped before she turned to the other man, who gave her a sick, toothy grin.

"You heard the boss, chick," said the man as he licked his lips and proceeded to take her away.

"No! No!" the girl protested. "Let me go! Girls, help me!"

The other young girls and women turned away, regretfully, as they ignored their colleague's cry for help.

The ringleader sighed as he sat back down on his impromptu throne at the table before he stabbed at a slab of meat with a dagger and picked it up.

"I lose more babes, that way," he said to himself.

**CHOMP! MUNCH-MUNCH!** He bit down and tore off a large chunk of meat before he turned to three other men. The first one was a rather lanky sort that had spiky purple hair and held a katana over his shoulders, and wore a black shirt that said "HOUND" in big red letters. The second was tall and had a bit of muscle on him, though not as tall and muscular as the boss, and carried a sledgehammer in his hand. The third and last wore a red cap that said "SKULL" in black letters, and wore a blue, buttoned-up vest, and in his hand is a rifle.

"You three," he said. "You know the drill. Go into town and find me another chick to replace that one! One that's about her age!"

"You got it, boss," said the spiky-haired thug, wearing a malevolent grin before he turned and left, with the other two soon following behind him.

"Every time, I gotta teach these dumb bitches this lesson," he said. "Never cross Sabertooth."

**CHOMP!** Sabertooth bit down on another piece of meat.

XXX

"Yay~! We're here~!"

Belle and Nila had finally docked their ship on the island's port and went ashore.

"Wow! Look at this place, Nila!" Belle said, taking in the sights. "It's so pretty, here!"

**Nyaaaaa~!** Nila meowed.

Belle looked up to the sign that had been erected above, which read, "Welcome to Apple Village!"

"So," said the 17-year-old girl. "What do you say, Nila? Should we start looking for our new crew member?"

**Sniff! Sniff!** Nila's nose seemed to have other plans, for she suddenly runs off, forcing Belle to give chase.

"Nila! Wait!" Belle called after her feline friend. "Okay! I get it! Food first, and then we find a new crew member!"

Nila's nose led Belle to a fruit kiosk, and, unsurprisingly, one of them had a crateful of apples. Red delicious apples, granny smith apples, golden apples, you name it.

"No strawberries," Belle muttered in slight disappointment. "Oh, well. These will have to do." She picked up a whole bushel of them. "I'll take all of these, please," she said to the kiosk owner.

"That'll be 5000 Berries," said the owner.

Belle chewed her lip, realizing that Makino had forgotten to give her one more crucial thing for her journey: money.

"Uh, yeah," said a sheepish Belle. "About that. I don't have any money."

The kiosk owner then got angry.

"Then what good are you to me?!" he asked. "Put those back and get outta here! Go on!"

"Okay, okay!" Belle said as she put the apples back in the crate and scurried off with Nila, who seemed to be growling in disappointment as well. It was a bit surprising for a cheetah to have a taste for fruit, but then again, when you've been sailing for a few days without food, your bound to be hungry for anything, regardless of if you're a carnivore or herbivore or whatever.

"It's okay, girl," Belle reassured her friend as she pet her head, making her purr. "This place looks pretty big! I'm sure we'll manage to scrounge up something to eat."

**Grumble~!** Both of their stomachs growled, simultaneously, and Belle chuckled sheepishly.

_**~An hour later~**_

"Ah~! Good stuff!"

"Glad you like it! You sure eat a lot for a young lady."

"Well, I'm still growing, you know."

Belle had finally found a restaurant for her and Nila to eat at. While the former was happily eating up some tasty fish-and-apple stew, the latter sat outside, waiting for her while eating a meal of her own. The owner was a bit surprised to see that this girl had a cheetah for a pet, for most people had dogs or smaller, domesticated cats, and other animals, but never a cheetah. Still, there was a such a thing as "it takes all kinds".

"By the way, young lady," the owner asked Belle. "What brings you here to our cozy little village?"

Belle looked up from her meal and smiled, proudly.

"I'm a pirate!" she answered with a grin.

The owner seemed to choke on air, for a second, and the whole restaurant went silent.

"A…p…pirate?" he asked, stammering.

"That's right!" Belle said. "Right now, I'm looking for people to join up with me and Nila!"

"Y-you don't say," said the nervous owner.

"Mm-hmm!" Belle hummed. "Hey…you feeling okay, there, sir? You sound kinda…I dunno…jittery."

The owner laughed nervously, sweating bullets.

"They're coming! They're coming! Everyone, hide the women!"

Everyone in the restaurant gasped, except for Belle, who was still eating her stew. However, she did notice the sudden unease that came over the restaurant.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Belle, curiously. "How come everyone's gotten so quiet?"

"Listen, little girl," said the owner. "Pirate or not, you gotta get outta here! You're putting yourself in terrible danger if you stay here!"

"Danger?" Belle repeated. "How so?"

Suddenly, in walked a familiar trio of thugs.

"Hello, all!" said the lanky, spiky-haired one. "Surprised to see us, again, so soon, hmm?"

"What do you three want, now?" asked the owner. "Haven't you caused enough trouble, earlier this morning?"

"The boss needs another woman," said the tall, muscular thug. "And he ain't gonna wait all day."

That's when the one wearing the red cap noticed Belle, still sitting and eating her food. He smirked and looked at all her features from behind, from her long, black hair, to her hips, all the way to her legs, and, for good measure, he turned around and got a good look at her…chest.

"Hey," said the thug. "Here's a cute little chick. I bet the boss would love her."

"No! Don't take her!" the owner exclaimed. "You can't take her! Not after you took my daughter! Please, stop taking our women!"

"Sorry, pal," said the muscular thugs. "You know the drill. Boss's orders."

That's when the spiky-haired thug walked up to Belle and put his hand on the counter.

"Hey, there, chicky," he said with a sly grin. "Listen. How about you bring that cute little ass of yours over to our place?"

"That's sweet of you to offer," Belle said, "but I'll have to turn you down. I'm sorry."

"I don't think you're seeing the point, little lady," said the cap-wearing thug. "We're not asking you. We're telling you. As of this moment, you're coming with us."

"Well, no offense, but I can't go with you guys," Belle said as she ate her last spoonful of stew. "May I have some more, please?" she asked as she held up her bowl to the owner, who was shaking out of his skin.

At this moment, the thugs started to get irritated.

"Listen, girlie," said the muscular thug. "I don't think you're listening! You're going with us, whether you want to or not! So let's go!"

Belle still sat there in her seat, waiting for another refill of stew. That's when the trio got really mad. This girl just didn't want to listen!

**WHAP!** The muscular thug grabbed her by her arm, attempting to pull her up and drag her out of the restaurant.

"Come on!" he shouted. "The boss is waiting."

A pause.

Then, Belle stood up from her seat, and at first, it appeared she was going to come quietly, but then, she lifted her head up, revealing a menacing glare in her eyes. If looks could kill, then those thugs would probably be long dead.

"Let. Me. Go," Belle growled.

Then, all of a sudden, **WHAP!** Belle used her free arm to grab the thug by his other arm, and then, **WHAM!** She threw him down hard against the counter, smashing it!

The other two thugs, as well as the restaurant owner and the rest of the customers, dropped their jaws and went bug-eyed in disbelief. How could a girl like her possess such physical strength?

"Why you little bitch!" shouted the spiky-haired thug as he unsheathed his katana and prepared to attack. "I ought to-"

**BAM!** Belle threw her head forward and butted him in the face, causing his nose to bleed and for him to lose a few teeth. She wasn't done, there. **POW!** She laid an uppercut to the thug's jaw, sending him down to the floor in a heap.

**KA-CHAK!** She turned when she heard the sound of a cocking gun and saw that the last thug, the one wearing the Skull cap, was about to shoot his rifle at her, but then, **RROOOOOOWWWRR!** Nila jumped in and bit down on his arm.

"AAAGH!" he cried out in pain.

**THWAK!** He smacked Nila in the face with the butt of his rifle, causing her to fall to the floor.

"You damn cat!" shouted the thug before he pointed his gun at her and prepared to pull the trigger, when suddenly, **WHAK!** Belle used a sweep kick maneuver, causing him to fall to the ground and drop his rifle, which was fired at a nearby window.

"Don't you DARE shoot at my Nila, you bastard!" Belle roared before, **BAP!** She punched the guy in the face, sending him flying out the door.

Everyone else in the restaurant stared in shock and slight amazement at Belle's display of great physical prowess.

"Sorry about the counter, mister," said Belle to the owner. "Also…I kinda don't have any money to pay for my meal, so-"

"Forget it!" the owner said. "I-it's free!"

"Free?" asked Belle. "Wow! Thanks, mister!"

The owner nodded in acknowledgement.

"Well, now that we've stuffed our faces, Nila," Belle said, "let's go and look for our next crew member!"

**Nyaaaaa~!** Nila meowed.

With that, Belle and Nila left the restaurant, leaving the owner and the rest of the customers dumbfounded and the three thugs defeated and unconscious.

"That was…incredible!" commented a man in his late 40s. "Did you see what she just did? She beat Sabertooth's top 3 men like they were nothing!"

"Such power!" said another man. "She's like the females warriors of the Kuja!"

"Yeah," agreed a woman in her early-40s. "And did you get a look at that hat of hers?"

"I sure did," said the owner. "When I got a look at it, I couldn't help but notice that…I might've saw it from somewhere before."

A pause came.

"Say," said the owner. "You don't think that she's…"

"Nah, it can't be!" one of the customers replied. "Can it?"

XXX

Meanwhile, at Sabertooth's ship, Leon has appeared there, coming to challenge Sabertooth.

"Yo!" he called. "Anybody home?"

The ship seemed completely empty.

"Jeez, what kind of ship are these Ass Clowns running?" Leon questioned no one in particular.

Then, all of a sudden, he heard what sounded like…crying, and it sounded like it was coming from below deck.

"What the hell…?" Leon muttered before he opened the hatch and went downstairs. What he found completely shocked him.

The lower deck was filled with all the imprisoned women, crying their eyes out.

"Holy…" Leon muttered before he approached one of the sobbing girls. "Hey," he said. "Who did this to-"

The girl yelped and turned away from Leon, her tears spilling from her eyes and began to scoot away from him, as if trying to get away from him as far as she could, despite the fact that her back was literally against the wall.

"Please…" she whispered, tearfully. "Leave me alone…!"

"What?" Leon asked.

"Don't bother trying to help her," said another female voice in the room. "She's lost all trust for men."

Leon turned and saw a 19-year-old girl with long, ginger hair and freckles on her face. Like all the women here, she was wearing nothing but a bra and panties.

"Was she…?" Leon asked, although he seemed to already know the answer, and this was confirmed when he received a nod. "Do you live in the village nearby?"

The girl nodded.

"My name is Elaine," she said. "I was dragged here by Sabertooth's men."

"My name is Leon," Leon introduced himself. "Why is he doing this to you?"

"We don't know," said Elaine. "It's just…a few years ago, he showed up here. No one really knows his true name, though, but we all called him Sabertooth because of this…strange power he has."

"Power?" Leon repeated, puzzled.

"Anyway, when Sabertooth came here," Elaine continued, "he claimed that the village was his now. He began to kill off the men and take the younger women as prisoners. At first, we weren't very cooperative."

"That's no surprise," Leon said with a scoff.

"But then…it happened," said Elaine, tearfully.

"'It'?" Leon repeated.

"Sabertooth decided to set an example for what would happen to us…by using my mother."

Leon gasped silently.

"First…he violently raped her…"

In Elaine's mind, she could hear the sound of pained screams, followed by cries of protest.

"Then…" she began as he tears spilled, "he killed her in front of our eyes…! Ever since, he started using us as sex toys, and everyone time he was done with one of us, he'd send three of his best men back to the village to get another!"

Leon's blood was boiling at this point.

"Okay," he said. "Killing innocent people is one thing…but taking women prisoner and violating them like that is another! Where's Sabertooth, now?! I'll kick his freaking ass!"

"Oh? 'Kick my ass', you say?"

Leon turned and saw Sabertooth, towering over him.

"So," Leon said with a smirk, "you must be Sabertooth."

"That's right," said Sabertooth, "and just who might you be?"

"The name's Leon," Leon said. "And you've been terrorizing Apple Village, as well as these innocent women, for far too long…so I'm here to kick your ass to Kingdom Come!"

"Just try it, you little whelp," Sabertooth snarled.

"No! Don't fight him!" said Elaine. "He'll kill you!"

Soon, the rest of the women started shouting in protest.

"Don't do it!"

"You'd have to be crazy to fight him!"

"If you value your life, just run away! Please!"

"SHUT UP, YOU DAMN BITCHES!" Sabertooth roared.

The prisoners immediately clammed up.

"You know…" Leon said, "you really shouldn't have said that, man."

"And what are you gonna do about it, whelp?" Sabertooth said.

**POW! KRASH!** Without warning, Leon laid an uppercut on Sabertooth's chin, sending him flying outside and onto the deck. Once he got up and realigned his jaw, he turned to see Leon approaching him, cracking his knuckles as he did.

"You damn whelp," Sabertooth cursed as he stood up and faced him. "You must have some balls to come straight to your death."

"Last time I checked," Leon said, "I had some pretty healthy ones. Now, are we gonna just sit here and talk, Pussycat?"

Sabertooth's eyes went wide and bloodshot.

"What did you call me…?!" he growled.

"Pussycat," Leon hissed. "What are you, deaf?"

Sabertooth let out a roar of fury before he charged at Leon, who charged back at him with a battle cry of his own.

**BOOM!**

XXX

"Jeez! We've practically searched the entire town!"

Belle and Nila are still wandering around the village, looking for someone who might want to join up with them. So far, the duo could find not one person. It was either because A: Belle had asked someone and they said no, B: because Belle didn't think they interesting enough, C: they were too scared to leave their houses for some reason, or D: all of the above.

Belle heaved a sigh in exasperation.

"Maybe this is just a waste of time, Nila," she said to herself. "We've searched the village all day, and we haven't found anyone who'd wanna join us! I dunno…"

**Nyaaaaa~!** Nila meowed, and Belle smiled.

"You're right," she said. "I shouldn't give up, so easily! Besides, Daddy didn't!"

Nila nodded in agreement.

"Come on," Belle said. "We'll look a little bit longer, and if we don't find someone today, we'll rest and keep looking tomorrow!"

Suddenly, they hear the sound of foliage rustling. Not just that, but heavy panting, too, as well as the sound of odd footsteps.

Step, then drag, then step again, then drag again…

Belle and Nila turned to face the woods to their left.

"Is someone there?" Belle called.

No answer.

Nila growled, the fur along her back bristling.

_Whoever it is, I'm not letting them hurt Belle,_ she thought.

Then, all of a sudden…he appeared.

Leon came limping out of the woods nearby, panting and hold his side…which was seeping a familiar crimson liquid. There are four large visible gashes on his chest and stomach.

Belle gasped, but remained calm.

"Oh, my god..!" Belle said. "Are you okay, mister?!"

Leon opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get so much as even a word out, he fell to the ground with a heavy **THUD!**

"Hey!" Belle cried as she and Nila ran to the unconscious man. "Hey! Are you all right?! Get up!"

Leon didn't answer.

"Oh, no," Belle muttered. "Nila! We gotta go back to the village! This man needs a doctor!"

**Nyaaaaa~!** Nila meowed in agreement.

With that being said, Belle hoisted Leon up off the ground and held him up beside her before she began to walk quickly but carefully to the village in search of a doctor.

XXX

Leon's eyes fluttered open, and the first thing he saw was the shape of a female figure watching over him with a light shining behind her.

"Are you okay?" asked a soft, gentle voice.

"Are…are you an angel?" Leon asked.

"Huh? I don't think so."

At that moment, Leon's vision became clear, and he saw that he was not staring in the face of an angel, but in the face of Belle. It was then that he realized that he was very much alive. Not only that, but he was lying in a cot.

"Who are you?" Leon asked. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Mayor's house," said Belle. "I brought you here because I couldn't find a doctor. You were in big trouble, you know. You lost a lot of blood."

Leon groaned as he tried to sit up.

"Wait!" Belle said as she eased him into lying back down. "You shouldn't move, yet. Do you know many stitches you had to get?"

"Stitches?" Leon repeated. "Ah, crap. I didn't think my wounds would be THAT serious." He then turned to look at Belle. "By the way, my name's Leon. And you are?"

Belle smirked and said, "The name's Monkey D. Bellemere, but you can call me 'Belle', for short." She the turned to Nila, who is sitting down beside her, and pet her. "And this here is my best friend, Nila."

**Nyaaaaa~!** Nila meowed.

"Wait, back up," Leon said as he sat up a little, eyes wide in surprise. "Did you just say 'Monkey D'? Like…Monkey D. Luffy?"

"Mm-hmm!" Belle hummed in reply.

"Uh…you wouldn't happen to be related to the current Pirate King, would you?" asked Leon.

"Well, of course I'm related to him," Belle said. "I'm his daughter! Duh!"

Leon lied back down in the cot and looked up at the ceiling before he slapped his hand over his eyes.

"I can't believe I am speaking to the daughter of Monkey D. Luffy," he said. "Then again, you do look a little familiar…especially with that hat."

Outside the room, the Mayor had been listening in the whole time, and needless to say, he was shocked to hear this kind of news.

"Well, it was his," Belle said as she put her hand on her hat. "But now it's mine…well, for now."

"For now?" Leon repeated.

"Yeah!" Belle said. "You see, ten years ago, my Daddy left me here in the East Blue, because of this scar I got."

Leon eyed her scar.

"Holy crap, that looks like it hurt," he said. "Where the hell did you get it from?"

"The Marines," Belle answered. "It happened when I was seven. Anyway, my Daddy thought it was too dangerous for me to stay in the Grand Line, and…I guess he was kind of right. So, we made a promise."

"What kind of promise?" Leon asked.

"He told me that once I've become an even greater pirate than him," Belle said, "then I should return his hat, and I think the only way I'll surpass him is if I become the Queen of the Pirates."

"Queen, huh?" Leon repeated with a grin. "Sounds cool."

"By the way," Belle said. "What happened to you? Where'd you get all those gashes?"

Leon exhaled.

"It was…Sabertooth," he answered.

"Saber who?" Belle repeated.

"Sabertooth," Leon said. "He's this serial killer that's taken over the village."

Belle stood in silence.

"That damn ass clown," Leon hissed as he balled up his fist. "Just when I thought I was gonna win, he got me while I wasn't looking!"

_Flashback; 4 hours ago_

**BOOM!**

Leon and Sabertooth collided with each other on the latter's ship. The two were now locked, hand-in-hand, one trying to push back the other.

"Heh-heh-heh!" Sabertooth snickered. "How's a weakling like you gonna beat me?"

"Like this," Leon answered.

**THWAK!** Leon kicked Sabertooth into the jaw sending him flying into the nearby forest, and the former went after him. As soon as he got to the spot where Sabertooth, he saw that he was gone.

"Where'd you go?" Leon questioned, but then, he quickly turned around and grabbed Sabertooth's left hand, which held a dagger, from behind and then threw him over himself.

"AGH!" Sabertooth cried before he got back up and pulled out a double-bladed axe that was strapped behind his back.

"Oh, jeez!" Leon cried before he ducked out of the way.

**SLASH!** The axe chopped down at least four trees. That gave Leon an idea. With swift feet and strong arms, he lifted one of the logs and held it to his side. Then, he swung it and hit Sabertooth in the chest, dead-on.

Sabertooth dropped to one knee and clutched his chest in pain.

"Who's weak now, ass clown?" asked Leon with a cocky grin.

"I admit it," Sabertooth said as he stood up. "I didn't expect you to be this strong." He then smirked. "But you're still a weakling."

"No, duh, Sherlock," Leon said, sarcastically. "Now, look. I'm gonna give you two choices: either you take your bastard friends, let the women you're holding captive go, and leave peacefully, or I'm gonna have to get nasty."

"How about the third choice?" asked Sabertooth. "I KILL YOU!"

With that, Sabertooth charged at Leon at full speed.

"Why do they always have to choose the one that dumb-asses make?" Leon asked himself, but then, something happened that shocked him. Sabertooth was moving so fast, it was almost he couldn't be seen, and then, **SLASH!** He hit Leon, leaving four large gashes on his chest and stomach.

"GAH!" Leon cried in pain before he dropped the log and fell to his side, clutching his wound. He then pulled his hand away from it and saw that it was bleeding, heavily.

_Dammit,_ he thought. _This ass-clown's got Devil Fruit powers!_

"Heh-heh-heh…" Sabertooth chuckled as he stood over Leon. "You're gonna die from those wounds I gave you, whelp."

Leon growled.

"Bastard…" he cursed at him.

"Since I'm satisfied, I think I'll go back to my ship, for now," Sabertooth said. "I can always kill more of those stupid villagers, tomorrow."

With that, Sabertooth turned to leave, but then…

"H-hey! P-Pussycat!

The larger man turned to look at the injured Leon, who staggered to his feet.

"Listen to me…and listen good," he said, panting. "Whether it's me…or somebody else…" he pointed a finger at Sabertooth, "…consider your ass kicked!"

"Yeah, right," Sabertooth said. "I highly doubt that someone would be able to kick my ass! Now why don't you do me a little favor, you pest, and die like the fool you are! HAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

Sabertooth walked away, leaving Leon to bleed. However, he didn't realize that the latter was limping back to the village, holding his wounds to try and stop the bleeding.

_I'll be back, Sabertooth,_ Leon thought. _And next time…I'll have some help._

_Flashback end_

"So that's what happened?" asked Belle.

"Yeah," Leon answered. "I gotta stop Sabertooth. I promised the entire village, and even if I don't do it, then who will?"

A pause.

"I will," Belle said.

"What?" Leon asked.

"I'll do it," Belle answered. "I'll beat this Sabertooth guy for you."

"WHAT?!"

The mayor suddenly came running in.

"A-are you mad, child?!" he asked Belle. "You can't possibly be serious!"

"I'm serious, all right," Belle replied.

"No! You can't go!" the mayor said. "You're more than likely to get killed!"

"Oh, I'm going, all right," Belle said, "but only one condition." She then turned to Leon. "Leon, I have a proposition for you!"

"Oh, really?" Leon asked with a smirk.

"Yep!" Belle answered. "I'm running a pirate crew, you see, and I'm looking for people to join up with me, and, well…"

"I get you," Leon said. "You want me to join up with you, right?"

"If you're interested, that is," Belle said.

Leon grinned.

"Okay," he said, "but first, let's strike a deal."

Belle gave Leon an inquisitive look.

"If you beat Sabertooth for me," Leon said, "then I'll join you. How about that?"

"Okay!" Belle said. "It's a deal!"

**WHAP!** The two joined hands and shook them in a handshake.

_She can't be serious about this!_ The mayor thought.

Just then, Leon attempted to get out of bed.

"H-hey, wait a second!" Belle said. "Are you sure you should be getting out of bed?"

"I'll be fine," Leon said as he pulled something from his sash. "All I need is my special elixir."

The item is revealed to be a flask of whiskey. Leon unscrewed the cap and took a quick nip of it, and, as if by magic, his pain seemed to go away, instantly.

"Ahh~!" Leon sighed as he put the cap back on the flask and placed it back into his sash. "The ol' whiskey does it every time."

"So, where do I find Sabertooth, anyway?" asked Belle.

"Well, his ship is moored at the other side of the island," Leon said, "but as far as I can tell, he might not be there."

"You're right," the mayor said. "He's not."

"How do you know?" asked Belle.

The mayor looked to the grandfather that stood in the southeast corner of the room. The time said 6:57.

"Sabertooth always comes into the village at 7 o'clock," the mayor explained. "It's the time when he finds his next victim."

"Perfect, then," Leon said.

Belle cracked her knuckles.

_**~7 o'clock pm~**_

The whole town is empty. Everyone has locked them inside their houses, barricading their doors and barring their windows. Even the children would not come out to play at this time. Why?

Sabertooth had began to prowl the streets, once again. However, for some reason, he seemed really angry about something.

"_WHAT?!"_

_Flashback; 3-and-a-half hours ago_

Sabertooth's three thugs had just returned to the ship, but when their boss saw them all beaten up, and without any young women, no less, he demanded an explanation. What he heard really gave him a surprise.

"You're telling me some scrawny chick beat your asses?!" Sabertooth questioned.

"Y-y-yes, boss," said the lanky, spiky-haired thug. "We tried to get her to come with us, but she was just too strong!"

"Yeah, yeah!" agreed the thug in the red skull cap.

"Or maybe," Sabertooth said, "you just don't wanna do your jobs and are making up these lame-ass excuses!"

"N-no, no, boss, it's true!" the spiky-haired thug pleaded. "You gotta believes us! I mean, you don't think we did this to ourselves, do you?!"

"Look at what happened to Bruno, here!" the cap-wearing thug said as he pointed to their muscular comrade, who was still unconscious from getting knocked out by Belle.

"You three have to got to be the most incompetent whelps I've ever seen!" Sabertooth shouted before he heaved a sigh. "Dammit all…if you want something done right, you gotta do it, yourself!"

"But, boss, no!" the spiky-haired thug cried. "You'll get the snot beaten outta you!"

"SHUT IT!" Sabertooth snapped. "When I get back, I expect you off of this ship…or else."

The two conscious thugs gulped and watched as their boss left.

_Flashback end_

"What a couple of morons," Sabertooth grumbled to himself as he walked through the street. "I can't believe that they're telling me that they got their asses handed to them on a silver platter by a chick! It's outrageous! There's no way that a girl can be that powerful!"

At that moment, Sabertooth finally noticed that the whole village seemed empty.

"Hmm," Sabertooth said. "Looks like we no one to came to greet me…as usual. I just hate when people have bad manners."

"You're the one with bad manners, here, Sabertooth."

Sabertooth looked up and saw Belle, Nila, and Leon, standing on top of a roof.

"So that's Sabertooth, huh?" asked Belle with a hand on her hip.

"Yup," Leon said. "That's him, all right."

_Boy, does he look ugly,_ Nila thought. _I bet even his own mother doesn't love him._

"Huh?" Sabertooth questioned as he spotted Leon. "You again, whelp?! I thought you'd be dead from those wounds I gave you, by now, fool!"

"You know what they say, Sabertooth," Leon said with a grin. "Fools die hard."

"You don't look like a fool to me, Leon," said Belle, not really comprehending the joke.

"It's a figure of speech, Belle," Leon said.

"Huh?" Belle muttered. "I don't get it."

Nila tilted her head, also confused.

"Look, it's simple," Leon explained. "I'm telling Sabertooth that it's not easy for me to get killed. It's a joke."

"So where's the punch line?" Belle asked.

Leon sighed at Belle's naivety.

"Okay, I'm gonna try and explain to you, really slow," he said. "It's like this. 'Fools die hard' is a saying. He called me a fool, so I'm trying to-"

"HEY!" Sabertooth shouted.

The trio looked back down at the brute.

"Where the hell do you whelps get off?!" Sabertooth asked. "How dare you brats ignore me?!"

"Hey!" Leon shouted. "Who the hell do you think you're calling a brat, ass-clown! I'm 24!"

"And I'm 17!" Belle said.

Sabertooth shifted his gaze, and upon getting a closer look at her, he soon realized something.

"Say now," the serial killer said to Belle. "My boys came crying to me earlier about some chick in a straw hat, kicking their asses."

"Hmm?" Belle hummed, inquisitively, but then she grinned. "Oh! You mean those three thugs from earlier today? Yeah, I met them while I was eating in a restaurant, earlier today! They tried to take me with them, but I didn't wanna go, so I kicked their asses."

A pause…but then, Sabertooth started to chuckle, and then let out a cackle.

"You?" asked Sabertooth. "YOU beat my best three boys?! A pipsqueak chick like you?! HAHAHAHAHA! Ah, that's rich!"

Belle's grin fell from her face.

"Look, little lady," said Sabertooth. "When I was a boy, my Pops taught me a thing or two about women. 1: they're dumb-asses that can't tell up from down! 2: they're as weak as newborn bunnies! That's the way it's always been in this world! HAHAHAHAHA!"

A stitch suddenly appears on Belle's forehead, and then, without warning, **WHUP! THWAK!** She suddenly leapt down from the roof of the house, quick as a flash, reeled her fist back, and then delivered a hard, powerful kick to Sabertooth's stomach.

"GUBAGH~!" Sabertooth gagged as he coughed up blood, and was sent crashing into another house. Thankfully, this one was empty.

Leon's jaw dropped and his eyes almost bugged out of his skull.

"Holy…!" he muttered in surprise.

Nila seem to smile.

_That's my Belle,_ the cheetah thought.

_But…but how?_ Sabertooth thought to himself as he realigned his jaw, again. _She sent me flying with one kick?! It's impossible! It's gotta be some kinda fluke!_

The brute staggered to his feet, and then wiped the blood off of his lip before he looked at Belle, who stood before him. She had balled her hands up into fists, and her hat had concealed her eyes. However, when she lifted her head up to look at Sabertooth, those eyes of hers had become full of malice.

"You know, something, Sabertooth?" asked Belle. "I hate lots of things. Let me name some of them to you: I hate rainy days because sometimes, I have to stay inside and be bored to near-death, I hate bullies because I was picked on a few times, when I was a kid, and I absolutely hate Marines because they gave me THIS SCAR," she pointed to the scar on her eye for emphasis, "and because they tried separate me from my family! But what I really, absolutely, _positively_ CANNOT STAND…ARE CHAUVINISTIC, SEXIST PIGS, LIKE _YOU!_"

Sabertooth growled at Belle.

**KRIK! KRAK!** The raven-haired girl cracked her knuckles.

"Okay," Belle said. "Here's what's gonna happen. I'm gonna kick your ass and send you flying from here to Kingdom Come! Easy as pie."

"You think you're really gonna kick my ass?" asked Sabertooth.

"I don't think, Sabertooth," Belle said. "I KNOW."

Leon smirked.

_And if she's anything like her old man,_ he thought to himself, _then this'll probably be too easy, even for her._

Belle flashed Sabertooth a cocky grin.

"Let's do this," she said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

Ending song: Memories by Maki Otsuki

* * *

Next time…

Sabertooth: You've got me mad this time, you little runt!

Belle: Whoa! What's happening to his body?! He's gotten all hairy!

Leon: Watch your back, Princess! Sabertooth's got Devil Fruit powers!

Belle: WAH! Leon, help me!

Sabertooth: HAHAHA! Can't touch me now, can you, whelp?! What are you gonna do, now?!

Belle: On the next One Piece: Adventures of the Pirate Princess: Belle vs. Sabertooth! The Decisive Battle Begins! I'm gonna be Queen of the Pirates! Don't miss it!

* * *

Review, please!


End file.
